Falling Skies: Stellar Evolution
by RemedyRay
Summary: Season One; We grew up together, Ben was my best friend and I was his. Between my brother Jimmy and his brothers Hal and Matt, we just became our own little group. Ben & OC character Estella. I don't own anything but my characters & events I added. ;; Search Estella Boland on facebook for the fan page!
1. Chapter 1

1.

There was laughter. Lots of laughter.

The boys were running around playing football. It was summer and the breeze felt amazing against the burning rays.

I remember this. I was playing with Matt. He was still too little to play with the older kids. And I was the only one nice enough to play with him - only because I couldn't play football to be honest.

Jimmy, Ben, and Hal piled up close to the tree trying to get the ball and ended up on the ground laughing. I told Matt to stay in the sandbox and walked over to make sure they were okay, only to get a water balloon in my face.

Then Hal jumped up and held my hands behind my back, keeping me from moving. Ben went over to the hose and tried to turn it on, Jimmy going to get a bucket to fill with water. "Jimmy! Family should stick together!" I yelled. I remember Hal breathing 'bros before hoes' under his breath. He always says that when I used the family card with Jimmy, though I mostly did just to make Hal say some silly quote like that.

Then Ben would come over and dump the bucket of water over my head. Hal and Ben would laugh, then Hal would freak out because Jimmy would dump a bucket of water over his head too.

The next few hours, which right now skipped to minutes, was spent spraying water at each other. Eventually Matt would cry because we left him out of the fun, and Mr. Mason would come out to check on the screaming. He'd look at us with a look that asked what in the world we were doing just in time for Matt to figure out how to turn on the hose and spray his father in the face.

Eventually Mom came over to give Jimmy and I our medication and our family would be invited to eat with the Masons by Ben's mom.

The parents would gather around the fireplace after dinner and entertain themselves by watching Matt throw things into the fire. The older kids would go into the theater room to watch scary movies because they found it amusing to see me jump, scream, and / or squirm at them.

I was startled by screams, they were out of place from this scene.

My eyes opened as the noise pulled me back to reality.

I stood grumpily and wrapped one of Jimmy's old school jackets around myself and scuffed towards the source. I heard people yelling - mostly adult voices.

"You found Rick, and you're going for the Mason boy! What about our children, huh! They matter too ya know!"Many people's voices molded together practically saying the same thing. But 'the Mason boy' was the reason I investigated further. I thought there wasn't anything about him yet?

I pushed the doors open to the gym and looked at the gathering. Hal, Mr. Mason, Weaver, and even Jimmy stood on the stage trying to calm the people down. The door closing made Hal and Jimmy look over though. Some adults looked back and hushed when Weaver asked, but other's refused to be silenced. The only thing that made them shut up was their curious eyes following Jimmy to me.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Though he was younger than me by two years, he was turning fifteen and I seventeen this year, he always acted like my older brother. It was kind of comforting, but sometimes annoying. Like now.

I gave him this 'are you serious?' stare and blinked my eyes a few times.

An 'ohhhh yah' sigh escaped his lips and he asked the questions more slowly now, waiting for a response this time.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His voice was more calm now.

I shook my head no.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head no again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded yes.

"Have you slept yet?" His voice sounded kind of hopeful. I had gone to bed by 11 last night, only to be awoken at 3:30.

I nodded my head yes. He knew this meant I wouldn't be going back to bed now, so he led me up to the stage with the others.

Weaver patted my back when I passed him and went back to talking to the people.

"I'm sorry we've made it seem like we're only seeking out specific kids. We're looking for all the kids on the board when we go scout skitter camps. So far Rick has been the only one we've found. We aren't just looking for Ben, we're looking for everyone. Please be patient. You don't comprehend how hard and dangerous it is to get close to the camps. We're trying."

The adults seemed to calm down now, but some still looked irritated. Weaver dismissed them, then looked in my direction. It looked like he was pondering on what to say to me.

I gave the boys a very irritated and angry look. It took years to perfect it seeing as I don't have a very threatening appearance.

Standing at 5'2" and only weighing 113 pounds really made it hard enough to look angry without people laughing, but the whole pinch-able cheeks thing just screwed me over for a while. The boys helped me perfect it though, since I gave them angry looks a lot now.

They knew they needed to explain so Jimmy led me to the bleachers giving off the 'you need to sit down for this' vibe.

Once they sat down or stood around me, Mr. Mason started to explain.

"We think we've spotted Ben. We don't know for sure, we're sending out a team tomorrow morning to confirm it. If it is him, we're making it a goal to get as many kids out of there as we can."

A small smile formed on my face.

_They actually found him?_

Hal looked rather relieved that I didn't hit anyone, but Jimmy looked disappointed. I think he expected me to say something.

I haven't spoken a word since I saw Ben get taken. I've gone out with teams (I'm actually one of the best they've got due to my small size, fast and quiet feet, and ability to do pretty interesting tricks like parkour because of all the sports and dance teams I was on before this happened), played with kids sometimes, helped cook, even gave hair cuts and dyed hair when we were lucky enough to get a few shelves full on a scout mission. For some reason many people thought hair dye was a vital thing to have during the beginning of an alien invasion - who knew?

After they went to get a mid-night snack with me most of them said their goodnights and went to bed. Jimmy sat with me though, worried looking as always. I gave a slight smile and kissed his cheek in an attempt to reassure him.

Eventually he started yawning every two minutes and let me drag him to bed and tuck him in.

Our room was next to the Masons because they were the only other people that knew how to handle me when my anxieties or other mental problems got the best of me. See, Jimmy and I suffer from severe depression and slight bipolar disorder, but after the invasion I also began to suffer from severe anxieties - which causes horrifying realistic nightmares, slight schizophrenia, severe insomnia to the point of me now only getting a 3 or 4 hours of sleep every night, and the inability to keep my mind in the real world sometimes.

People usually stayed clear of sleeping in rooms next to mine because of my screaming and frantic freak outs of feeling like I'm trapped in my own head.

It wasn't always this bad though. I was happy and nothing was wrong. Yeah, little teenage drama happened, but I didn't have any major problems to deal with in my life (plus medication helped, which I hated to admit until I found out how bad it sucks without it).

Life was better for everyone in the Second Mass before this happened. I used to wish horror movies like this would happen, but now that it's here all I want is my naïve life back.

Eventually I got lost in my thoughts and sketched out all the random things that came to mind.

.

The sun was just trying to reach over the trees when I came back to reality. I put my sketch book away and changed into some regular clothes - tight cut up jean-Capri's (held up by my infamous home made zombie belt), a tight-ish black punisher shirt, and high tops that have been worn down and drawn on.

I brushed my fingers through my shoulder length blonde hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail, huffing to move my bangs so they swept across the right side of my head above my grey eyes. Before the invasion I used to wear eye liner to bring them out more, and I used to dye my hair so it wasn't so blonde. The blonde and grey go well with my pale skin, but sometimes I used to feel like it's just not me. I've gotten used to it though. I kind of like it now.

That's a teenager for ya, always trying to look prettier than the girl next to you. That's one good thing about this, everyone can see the greatness of each other without caring about appearances.

After I stopped thinking of the world before this one again, I went over to look in the mirror to make sure my hair checked out. But as usual, once I was done my fingers went to the dog tags hanging around my neck. They were something Ben and I had made together and each of us had a set. On one of mine was Ben's name with 'Together, forever' on it. The other had something Ben wrote for me on it. On his, it was my name and something I wrote for him. Every day I clung to mine and wondered if he still had his.

Eventually, I left my room and walked towards the kitchen. It wasn't the best because it was just a school kitchen, but it worked so that's all that matters.

Sherri and Kayla were already starting on breakfast when I pushed through the doors but looked up to give me a small smile. I went to work on cooking soup while the other girls went around me to finish whatever they found to cook. By the time we finished and started setting up to hand out about a fourth of the mass was already waiting around for us. Sherri let me go eat after I helped out for a while longer and I got some soup before heading out into the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me and instantly knew Mr. Mason was following me. I turned and started sipping my soup when he walked up to me.

"Hey 'Stella, the adults and fighters are having a meeting in the gym in a few minutes. Just figured I'd tell you so I wouldn't hurt your feelings again."I smiled a little as to say it's okay, hoping he'd catch on. Jimmy was usually the only one that could decipher what I meant. Nodding, Mr. Mason led me to the gym and up to the stage. There was almost every adult here again and I actually recognized some of the faces. I sat down cross legged and kept sipping my soup as I looked around. Jimmy and Hal soon came in, for once with Matt following behind them. Jimmy sat next to me, Hal went to stand with his father, and Matt practically tackled me once he got up the stairs. Jimmy saved my soup from spilling everywhere as I hugged the miniature version of Ben. His carefree childish self always cheered me up.

Weaver called everyone to attention and I started sipping my soup again as Matt sat down at Hal's feet. Weaver seemed so serious so I knew this was a major mission.

"Okay, I need a team of 7 or so men. Early this morning we sent a scout to view the children in the group nearby. We've confirmed there's five harnessed kids there that belong to a family here. I don't want any younger kids, we can't afford to put anyone under the age of 18 in danger of being captured. This is risky because we're actually infiltrating the enemy base without any idea of how to fight them besides getting close. I understand if you walk out right now, many of you still have some family here that you can't leave. So if you're not even considering go back with your families now."There was a pause and part of the group left. There were only 20 or so of the people left. "We will be going at night, some will be look out and a few will be selected to go into the base and get the kids. Now, Hal and Tom are already going, so that means we need five or six more."

Before Weaver could start naming off the people he picked, Jimmy interrupted him.

"Wait, why are Tom _and _Hal going? Hal's under 18, he's still able to be captured."

Weaver gave him a look that I couldn't place before answering.

"Because Ben Mason is in that group."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I literally dropped the bowl from my hands and spilled the remains of my veggie soup all over the stage.

"Don't even think ab-" Jimmy started, but I cut him off.

"I'm going."

People that knew me more personally, whether it be by me helping out with their kids, helping out with the chores, cooking, or actually helping me out, looked at me amazed. Everyone that had any idea of the Ben situation knew that I hadn't talked since the second he was taken. I was literally dragged away with Mr. Mason's hand over my mouth as I punched and kicked, trying to get back to Ben. They left out the parts that showed my more violent side when people asked why I didn't speak though.

But Hal, Weaver, Matt, and Jimmy were the most amazed ones. Mr. Mason didn't actually seem too surprised. But he knew my relationship with Ben better than anyone because my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Mason were good friends. They'd always say how much we meant to each other. And, being parents, they could easily guess where it would eventually lead. None of us knew that our emotions for each other would grow like that. No one even knows now except for me, and I hoped Ben felt it too if he had any knowledge of anything before he was harnessed.

"No. Absolutely no. Never," Hal and Jimmy said in unison. I stood up and took a deep breath before speaking again. My voice felt so raw.. It's been months since I used my vocal cords and they felt dry.

"I'm almost 17 years old. I've gone through more than most people would go through in their whole life before this happened in only a few months. I've watched my best friend and his family whom I will never care more about besides my own completely break down at the loss of their mother and wife. And I've _never_ thought Mr. Mason, Hal, and Ben could break like that. They're some of the strongest people I've ever met.

"I watched my mother and father get shot down and killed from those alien things while trying my hardest to get to Jimmy while I bled out. Then ran for god knows how long dragging someone twice my size behind me praying that I wouldn't faint until I found the team we were on, whom pretty much left us for dead like the pansies they are anyways.

"I've watched my best friend, one of the two boys I've ever cared so much for get taken and I couldn't do jack about it. I wanted to at least go with him so he wouldn't be alone, if I couldn't get him back. I wasn't even thinking of leaving Jimmy alone or putting the rest of the team in danger. For a split second I became one of those pansies that left us behind, only thinking for myself.

"Between the few months that these things came to earth, I've had to grow up, make decisions I shouldn't have to make, taken care of my idiot brother, watched people's lives fall apart around me, and tried to find a reason to get up every morning. I've hated myself ever since my parents died, and when Ben was taken I've tried to take my life a few times as some people know."

I cleared my throat before talking again. I needed to make sure I got my point across.

"**I. Am. Not. Getting. Left. Behind. On. This. Mission.**"

Most of the people looked at me but I didn't spend enough time trying to piece together what their faces read.

Weaver's face showed major confusion for a few seconds before nodding.

"You're one of the best we've got. You'd be a very good asset with getting to the harnessed kids and getting them out. You'll be squad leader with Hal for the infiltration team. But you better not put any of them in danger like you did before. I'm trusting you."

Jimmy gave Weaver this look like he wanted to kill him but Weaver ignored it and picked out the rest of the team. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat again. I really needed a drink.

After we were dismissed and given our departure time, I went straight to get a bottle of water and downed it in under a minute. Jimmy and Hal were following behind yelling at me and telling me I can't go, but Matt was holding my hand happy that I was saving his big brother.

.

The sun was starting to set as I put on my fingerless gloves and filled my bag with necessities for the trip. I had a pistol in the holder I hooked to my belt and knives in my pockets. Knives were my specialty, whether it be attacking, distracting, or even using the small blades to pick locks.

Hal was beside me after finally accepting I could go. Jimmy was kind of relaxed knowing the team we had was good and would protect me.

After we met up, the only people I really knew were Hal and Mr. Mason in the group, we went over the plans again with Weaver.

"You got it guys? You can't screw this up. If you do, don't lead them back here under any circumstances. Or so help me I'll kill you myself."

We nodded and were dismissed. Jimmy met me outside the room and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. He picked me up too, which I usually hated, but since this was the most dangerous mission I've been on since Ben was taken I let it go.

"Come back to me," He whispered.

"We're a team. I ain't leaving you behind," I smiled and kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. He laughed and nodded.

"Hit one of those freaks in the face for me if ya get the chance."

I agreed and went off to the front doors of the school with the others. Mr. Mason and Hal were saying goodbye to Matt and left him with Jimmy and Weaver as we left. The trip took what felt like forever but as soon as we got to the building my heart started pounding.

It was pretty obvious I was nervous by my hands shaking so Hal put a comforting hand on my shoulder before leading the infiltration team into the back of the building as the watch outs took their places.

It was creepy in the building. So quiet and almost normal feeling, but the reminder of freaks taking children captive were sleeping here stayed in the back of my mind. Hal made some hand signals and I snuck to the other side of a hallway leading one of the guys - Dai - with me. Hal had the other two. They were the ones that were going to try to get the children out of reach and we were going to them and acted as a diversion.

As Dai and I went down the hall with me though, we could tell there was going to be a change of plans. Around the corner was a skitter with a few kids standing around. Hal glanced over at me and made a few other hand signals.

I nodded before jumping and moving to another room, praying Dai was following me. The skitter started coming down our hallway and we hid under a desk holding our breath as it passed. The kids were led away in the other direction by another skitter. I got a glance of the group and saw one of the faces on the board of pictures. She was about Jimmy's age, but her eyes looked almost hollow. I made a mental note to try to get her if I could.

Once we knew it was safe Dai and I headed back up the hallway and saw a glance of a guy in Hal's group as he went in another direction. They were getting the kids.

"Kay," I whispered, "You ready to be scared crapless?"

He nodded with a slight smirk and we took our places.

About fifteen minutes passed and I started to worry, they should've been bringing kids out by now. I sent Dai to check to make sure the others were at the door waiting to take the kids we couldn't carry. The plan was to send some to us, Dai take the kid to Mr. Mason and the others, then he come back for another. Since there were five kids, we brought along Mr. Mason, Hal, and three others to carry them as Dai and I led us back to the school.

Finally I saw one of the guys with a girl I didn't know. A small smile formed on my face as I led her to Dai. I hated holding my hand over their mouths but we didn't know if they could scream or not and we couldn't take the chance.

We got two more kids before they started noticing. The two from the other group ran out saying 'Abort!' with the code word Hal gave me to assure me he made the order. I wasn't going to leave Hal in there though, or Ben and the other girl. So, despite what I promised everyone, I ran in the direction they ran from. Dai yelled for me but it was too late, I was around one corner, then another, then another before I skidded to a halt. There was a skitter's back nearly inches from my face just around the corner. I took a deep breath and held it, praying the skitter would go.

It eventually did, but only to investigate the sound of a door slamming.

That couldn't have been from any of them either.

I followed behind it only to see Hal's face hiding in a room. He had his hand over a boys mouth and was trying to not breath. It took me a moment before I noticed it was Ben.

He had Ben!

But I had promised myself I would get that girl from earlier though, and yet again I was breaking the 'don't put them in danger' rule.

I gave Hal the signal that it was clear and that he should keep going then ran down another hallway before he could say otherwise.

Eventually I found the girl, she was walking to the bathroom.

I walked up behind her and put my hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her neck, dragging her back down the hallway. She was smaller than me, so I could easily pick her up, but I didn't have the heart to knock her out.

About five minutes after dragging her though I had no choice. I heard another skitter going down the hallway.

I quickly mumbled 'I'm sorry' before slamming her head against the wall and lifting her onto my back. I ran for my life as I heard the skitter's noises and feet behind me. I pulled a sticky grenade I stole out of my pocket and closed my eyes before throwing it on the wall behind me. I turned another corner and saw Mr. Mason at the door with a relieved and angry look on his face. It soon turned to confusion and worry as he heard the explosion and saw fire behind me. "No time to explain. Run!" I huffed as I handed the girl to the last guy with a free hand. Dai led the group but I told him I'd cover the back since I'm the one that screwed up.

I had made sure the grenade went off on the hallway that went down the wall opposite the door, and to close the door, but I knew they'd still go looking our way eventually.

The group seemed to grow further and further ahead as I ran out of breath. I wasn't too worried until I heard the noise of a group of skitters right behind me.

_This is it._

I felt one touch my shirt and I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to scream. I was going down with dignity.

I turned and shot a bullet in it's head but there were more behind it, and the bullet didn't do much damage anyways. They came at me like starving cats to tuna. It was horrifying to see all those faces at every turn when I tried to get away. My bullets ran out fast, but I made sure to keep one left just in case. I wasn't getting harnessed. Over my dead body was I going to be a slave to those things.

I ran out of places to go once they had their friends catch up. They were grabbing at me, dragging me away when my head hit a rock on the ground. I felt liquid wet my hair and my head went lightheaded from a mixture of loss of blood and pure fear. I couldn't reach my gun, I was too disoriented to even put my free hand in front of my face.

_The sky looks so nice tonight. At least they get to be safe and see the first beautiful part of world in a long time. I helped them be safe. That's all that matters._

There it was again, the selfish thinking. I had forgotten about leaving Jimmy, Weaver, the Masons, even the cooks and the doctor. I only thought about the dark sky above me.

Too soon I saw the building in my fading vision. Too soon to say goodbye before I realized it was mere minutes before I was going to have a creepy alien thing connected to my back. Too soon to remember all the happiest times of my life, and all the people I love, and all the people I would miss.

Too soon to see Ben's smiling face.

_Ben…_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I felt myself stop and get dropped to the ground and heard skitters screaming - that's the only word I could to compare the noise to anyways. I tried to look up to see what was going on but I couldn't move. It was hard just to keep my eyes open.

"Man kid, you sure got yourself into a mess," I heard a man say. His voice sounded so familiar. Why did it sound so familiar?

I couldn't see him anymore, I only saw blackness.

"Let's get ya outta here before more freaks show up."

I felt myself lifted up into the air and fast movement, like he was running, before everything just disappeared.

.

There was the dream again, of all of us spending the day together. But it continued further this time. To when I fell asleep on Ben's shoulder and Hal teased him about it. And Jimmy kept saying it meant nothing because he didn't like the thought of his big sister liking anyone.

I had woken up in the middle of the night practically cuddled up with Ben on their big fluffy couch. I had looked around to see everyone was asleep, the Netflix menu open to the suggestions tab. Mom and dad had let us stay over since we were already sleeping when they decided to leave.

I had looked over to Ben, saw how peaceful and happy he looked when he was sleeping. It wasn't until then that I noticed his arm was around my waist and I was a little startled, but thought nothing of it because all I wanted to do was sleep there with him and my brother and his brothers, it was the most amazing feeling. I was a part of something, a group of people that I knew I could depend on. That group was the only group of people that I've ever felt accepted into. And as I thought about that, I fell asleep again with a smile on my face, my forehead touching Ben's.

I was safe.

I woke with a start, sitting up the second I became conscious and looked around. I figured I'd be a skitter's pet by now. But I wasn't. I was in the infirmary of the Second Mass. Kids around me with spikes coming out of their backs were sleeping or just waking up or being checked to make sure they were recovering. I felt a bandage on the top left corner of my forehead and touched it lightly, only to finch at how surprisingly painful it was. I was in loose bed clothes I usually wore to bed, but I could tell I've worn them for more than just a night.

"Excuse me, will you go tell Jimmy and Weaver Estella's awake please?" I heard the doctor say.

I glanced over to her and she smiled before continuing whatever she was doing.

_Ben__!_

I became frantic while I searched the beds. My eyes stopped at an empty one, a harness on the table next to it. I saw the jacket he was wearing when Hal had him on the floor, all cut up. There was blood on it.

That must've been Ben's.

_He must've.._

My thinking was interrupted by someone's arms around me in a tight hug. When they let me go I turned to see Ben's happy yet worried eyes inches from mine, practically looking into my soul. I tackled him and wrapped my arms around his neck to the point that I could've been choking him.

He laughed and hugged me again.

That laugh..

Oh how I missed that laugh.

Oh how I missed _his _laugh.

And his hugs.

And his eyes.

And his smile.

Even his very smell.

I missed him. Every bit of him, from good to bad to weird to amazing. All the emotions I tried to decipher of loving him came flooding back and it was enough to make me cry.

When he let go he wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"Why're you crying? Did ya seriously miss me that much?" He smiled.

I nodded, "More than you know."

"Actually, Dad, Hal, Jimmy, and even commander explained to me a lot of it. How you changed and everything after I left."

I looked down in shame. He must think I'm weird because of it, or possessive, or both. I prepared for the speech.

But instead his index finger found my chin and lifted it up.

"Don't look down. It's been months since I've seen the snow fall in your eyes, I'd like to enjoy it again."

He used to always say it looked like snow fell in my eyes because of the white speckles in the grey. He was one of the few people who actually paid enough attention to see them.

My breathing hitched a little and I felt a little blush when he smiled again.

"You really felt that bad when I left? All of that was because of me?"

I nodded a little and gulped.

"Well, I'm sorry I made you suffer through that. I hope I can make it up now. I don't know how I could honestly show you how much I care about you the way you did about me. But I'll figure somethin' out, hopefully." He laughed again.

I instantly felt at ease. He was here. He was normal. _We_ were normal.

"Just don't leave me again," I answered, "Don't leave me again and you'll do more than enough."

Jimmy and the other's ran in and attack- hugged me. I laughed, but knew Jimmy was going to freak out.

He shoved everyone away and hugged me the tightest - and the longest - than any of them did. It was okay though. I needed it. I needed to remind myself to not get angry with myself for becoming selfish, because I'm still here. "You said you wouldn't leave me, but Pope said you were just gonna let them take you.." Jimmy whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how bad that would've killed me. Why did you do it…?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing.. I didn't even really understand what I was thinking. I just remember fighting them off for as long as I could, then a little later getting hit really hard in the head before someone picked me up, apparently that someone would be Pope.

"Please Jimmy.. Don't hate me. I didn't mean to. That overwhelming fear of being taken, the overwhelming pain of leaving everyone, it just makes you.. Snap."

His hug became tight to the point where it was trouble to breath.

"You jerk, you better not do that again. I'm not letting you leave unless someone is glued to your side the whole time."

I laughed a little as we let go.

"Okay little brother," I grinned as I screwed up his hair. He yelled a slight 'hey!' before fixing it. I looked around. Everyone was here. We were together again.

_Together._

That's a word I haven't used in a while.

Yes, _Together._

And I'm making sure it isn't torn apart again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It wasn't until I passed by commander Weaver's room that I noticed it.

I was on my way to the infirmary glancing through each window on the classroom door out of habit. I guess now I just did it to make sure nothing bad was going on in them.

Weaver had more than one classroom to himself, used for briefing, secret meetings, that sort-a stuff. And every day I walked passed the one he used for meetings and I'd stop in and say hi (he liked to stay in there a lot because of the scenery outside the windows). But today the door was closed and Mr. Mason, Hal, and Ben were sitting with him.

I debated on whether or not to interrupt them and was about to turn and go when I noticed it.

On the back of Ben's neck, above the spike that stuck out there, was a silver chain.

The chain to the dog tags I had made for him.

He still had them.

I turned from the door with questions starting to run through my head. I shouldn't barge in asking though. Not with all of them in there anyways. That was something special to us, and should be talked about in private.

But Weaver decided on a different idea.

I jumped with a start as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey 'Stella, I was just talking to the Masons about the living arrangements. Wanna sit in?" I turned my head to him and nodded, following quietly behind the commander as we entered the room.

Once I took a seat next to Ben, Weaver closed the door and went back to his conversation with Mr. Mason.

"So, as I was saying. Since Ben's back he needs a place to stay besides a cot in the infirmary. But we can only hold three per room, and your room is full. I was thinking since you and the Boland's are close, and they only have two people in their room, one of you would bunk with them.

"Now I know it sucks that you can't have your whole family together while you sleep. But there's no other way."

Mr. Mason had a puzzling look on his face before nodding."I'll bunk with Jimmy and Estella. It's fine. The kids should be together."

I looked over at Mr. Mason but felt Weaver's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like it when people starred at me like I should know something.

"Well? Is that okay?"

"Sure? But that means you get to deal with Jimmy and I."

Weaver clapped his hands together and smiled."M'kay then, that solves that situation. Would you mind getting Jimmy and taking what you have of Ben's stuff to his room?"

I stood up and stretched, mumbling a 'sure'.

"Wait, you got some of my stuff?" Ben looked utterly confused.

I smiled. "Hal, Jimmy and I snuck out and got a little bit of everyone's stuff before the 2nd Mass split from the group. Weaver and your dad were angry, but we couldn't just leave those memories behind."

"Even in an alien invasion you're making decisions that should've gotten you killed," he laughed.

Weaver muttered a 'you have no idea' before kicking us out. Apparently he had another meeting. But I knew he just wanted to be alone to think about his wife.

Mr. Mason and Hal went off to go do their daily jobs as I took Ben to the cafeteria to get Jimmy. I starred at the spikes on his back for a few seconds before looking to his face.

"Creepy 'eh?" he smiled.

I looked back to them.

"No, not creepy. Interesting though. Do they hurt?"

He shook his head, "Not really. It's weird to have to deal with them though. You just kinda forget they're there until you do something like lean against a wall. And you're just like 'oh yeah, I have spikes that show everyone I'm a freak."

A freak? He wasn't a freak. He was still Ben. Same old funny, crazy Ben.

We found Jimmy easily. He was sitting alone looking at a map of the city while eating leftovers from yesterday's lunch.

"Hey Jimmy. You gotta come help us move Ben's stuff into his room," I laughed as I took the map from him.

He yelled 'hey' before deciding it wasn't worth the ten minutes of bickering. With Jimmy following us, we went to our room and looted through the cabinets. We had saved his Harry Potter books, some of his other favorite books, a few pictures he treasured, a necklace he had given his mom for Christmas, and other things. They had me get most of his things when we went for our stuff because I apparently knew him the most.

Once we lugged his stuff into Ben's room and took the boxes Mr. Mason had to ours, we sat down on the cots in Ben's room.

"I absolutely hate carrying things," I whined as I leaned back onto Matt's cot.

Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, 'cause you're too weak to."

I threw the pillow my head was resting on at him. Ben was sitting in between us though and I accidentally hit him with it.

"Gee, thanks 'Stella," he said sarcastically as he gave the pillow back to me.

We sat there for a while just talking and laughing. Ben went through the boxes and smiled when he saw everything I'd saved. He said he would've forgotten to get some of the things I had picked out if he were to do it, and was thankful I remembered them.

Jimmy was called for patrol duty as the sun began to set, leaving Ben and I alone.

"Do you still hate the dark?" He asked randomly as he swung his legs ever the edge of his cot to look at me.

I turned on my side and nodded.

"Not as bad now, but it still scares me."

"You would-a thought aliens lurking around would make you more scared of the dark, not less."

I laughed a little. "You know me, always contradicting myself."

He smiled and put his one elbow on his knee, resting his head on that hand.

We sat in quiet for a little while, and the sun had almost set by the time he replied.

"I'm surprised you remembered the necklace I had gotten mom.."

I looked over to him, his voice had brought me back into the real world.

"I remembered the day you drug me to get it with you. You were so worried she wouldn't like it and kept asking me if she would before you bought it."

I smiled, I missed when we could go in a store and look around and shop. Now we have to scout the area, go around the shop cautiously, and sometimes end up firing at skitters.

"I wanted to get you the purple one you said you liked while we were there for Christmas as well. But I didn't know if it would've been appropriate. I was afraid you didn't like it enough to find it a good present."

His words startled me. Words couldn't even describe the feeling I had, but flattered was kind of close. It was more intense than that though.

"Ben," I whispered as I sat up and matched his position, but without leaning my head on my hand, "Anything you got me was a good present. No, the best present. You should've known that already."

He laughed a little, "I guess I never paid good enough attention then. I used to be pretty oblivious."

He looked into my eyes and I felt my face burn. Good thing the room was just lit by a candle or it would've been embarrassing.

"Used to be? You aren't now?"

He was about ready to reply when Hal walked in. Ben sighed and closed his eyes.

"Woops, was I interrupting you two love birds?" He laughed as he went to take off his jacket and gloves.

"No Hal, we were just talking about Christmas."

I stood, figuring I should give them some time together.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight Ben, goodnight Hal." I gave them both a hug before walking into my room.

After I had changed into my bedclothes I tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. I made sure to not make much noise though since Mr. Mason was snoring slightly on the cot in front of the door.

Eventually Jimmy came in looking both tired and a little pinkish around his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I asked him quietly as I turned around so he could change into his bed clothes.

He mumbled something and sat in the cot next to me, leaning his head against the wall.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk," he said again.

"Gee, thanks Jimmy," I joked as I sat cross legged on my cot to look at him, "What's wrong?"

He gave me a look I couldn't quite understand before talking.

"I just.. I miss them."

It was the second time today a boy startled me by his words.

"What?"

"I miss them 'Stella. I mean, I've always missed them, but after seeing Ben run up to his family, seeing how happy they were, it just.. It hurt."

I could tell he was trying to hold back tears when he spoke, but I didn't say anything.

"I just want them back 'Stella. I just want to be able to run up to them the way Ben did to his family and feel them hug me again. I want to be able to mess around with our little sister again."

He hadn't spoke of her once since she died.

I didn't know what to say, but after I heard his sniffling I stood and shoved him over a little on his cot so I could sit with him. The instant I was leaning against the wall I hugged him, and he kept his head on my shoulder, felt like a long time before he spoke again.

"What does that feeling feel like? It is good?"

"What?"

"Does it feel good to have someone you love run up to you and hug you again after them being gone for so long?"

I was confused by his words. I thought he was talking about Ben hugging me after I had woken up in the infirmary, but he had used the word love.

"Don't you love him, 'Stella?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

He looked up at me with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

I gave him a small half smile and wiped his tears away with my free hand.

_Do I love him?_

I hadn't given it much thought. I was trying to avoid unlocking those feelings. But his question made them all flood back. I knew I had liked him as more than a best friend. That question was the only one I let myself ponder on until I figured it out.

But love?

"I-I don't know."

He chuckled a little."You care a lot about him. You two were always at each other's hips. Honestly when I was younger I felt like he was taking you away from me. I never wanted to admit to myself you two acted closer than you and me. But I didn't understand then that it was a different type of close. You two don't act like you and I do, or you and Hal and even you and Matt. So I figured you loved him."

My eyes searched the flickering light on the wall illuminating from the candle. He was right. My brother was right.

"You know that's not really something I'm good at.. Loving. You know I don't comprehend that part of life.." I finally whispered.

It was his turn to sit up a little more and hug me.

"You know, I hate you so much for being able to read me the way you do," I mumbled against his shirt as I started crying, "You make it impossible to ignore everything when you get into my head."

"I'm your little brother Estella, I'm supposed to. We're a team, remember? I watch out for you, even if you are older than me. It's my job to protect you and help you."

It took a while, but his words sunk in. He was right. I knew it already, but I never pieced together he was always watching out for me with relationships too. He always gave off the impression he wanted to ignore the fact that I had a crush on a guy, or that I had guys asking me out, or even that guys flirted with me. But I guess he just knew he shouldn't butt in.

"I love you," I whispered, "You're the best brother I could've asked for."

He hugged me a little tighter, and for once I fell asleep and stayed asleep all night.

But the nightmares were still there. And they were swallowing me whole by the time someone came in to check on me.

" 'Stella? 'Stella wake up! C'mon 'Stella, snap outta it."

I don't know if it was the shaking or the voice that made me jump, but I woke up by jumping straight up, only to collide my skull with someone else's.

"Ow," I mumbled as I held my now throbbing forehead, "What the crap?"

I opened my eyes and let them focus on the light before I noticed it was Weaver in front of me.

"Oh my god Commander I'm so sorry," my face had worried written all over it, "Are you okay? Did I hit you hard? Does it hurt?"

I tried to touch the bruise forming but he stopped me.

"I'm okay Estella," he laughed, "It's just a little bump. I knew you had a thick skull, but I didn't know it was that thick."

A small laugh escaped my lips as well, until I noticed I had hit my head in the same spot that was bleeding less than a week ago. Then I noticed my vision was awkward, and that I was lightheaded.

But Weaver noticed the little batch of red forming on the gauze.

"Guess we gotta get you to Anne. I swear kid, you always find a way to hurt yourself." He chuckled again and helped me up, holding onto me as he walked me to the infirmary.

By the time I was getting checked out I felt a little normal.

"Any blurry vision still? Lightheadedness, abnormal pain, or anything like that?" She asked as she flicked the small flashlight between my eyes. I shook my head a little violently and clenched my eyes shut, much like a little kid would do when you were making them do something they didn't want to do.

"Well, I only had the lightheadedness until you decided to blind me."

I blinked a few times and the dots starting going away.

Anna laughed and went to get new gauze for the cut on my forehead, which had now almost completely stopped bleeding.

"You gotta be more careful Estella, at least with this cut. It's not deep enough for stitches but if it keeps bleeding this bad when you hit it and rip the scab open we'll need to give you some."

She knew my horrible fear for needles. I was pretty sure she only said that to scare me into being more careful.

But hey, it worked. She was a smart doctor.

After she cleaned the cut and put another bandage on it I was free to go. I apologized to Weaver again before heading out. I needed to change and get ready for the day. It was already almost ten in the morning and I hadn't done anything. This wasn't good.

After I had gotten ready I headed for the kitchen for a snack before going to help out with some adults watching the younger kids.

"You're up late 'Stella," one commented almost relieved.

I nodded 'mhm' as I chewed on the breakfast bar in my mouth and headed to play soccer with them. It dawned on me I hadn't seen Ben around as I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch.

As I was eating, and impatiently waiting for Jimmy and Hal to get back so I wasn't alone, Mr. Mason sat down with me.

"Oh hey Mr. Mason, I thought you were with Scott and Matt today?"

"I am, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Whenever an adult tells a teenager that, it's like you're waiting for the executioner to take a swing at you. And with the impatience I already held bottling up inside me, the few seconds he paused to eat his piece of bread felt like a few minutes.

"Listen, I heard you and Jimmy last night."

My face turned a light shade of pink as he continued.

"I didn't hear all of it, but I heard enough to understand you guys aren't really coping well. And that you apparently like to avoid working out any problems or emotions you have."

"You know?"

Mr. Mason laughed."Are you kidding me? Your parents, my wife, and I knew about a year before the invasion happened. I don't think anyone else does. Maybe Weaver, since I understand you talk to him every once in a while."

"Mr. Mason please don't tell-"

He held his hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry Estella, I'm not going to. I just wanted to ask if you and Jimmy would go talk to Anne or Scott when you need someone to talk to. Maybe Weaver too, since you seem to like to talk to him. They're the most trustworthy people I know. If anyone will keep a secret, they will.

"I was going to suggest you two talk to me, but since you two and my kids are so close it'd be awkward for you to open up to their father."

I felt both relieved and thankful. It was nice to know he was looking out for us too.

"Thank you Mr. Mason. I'll talk with Jimmy about it after he get's back."

He nodded goodbye before heading out the cafeteria doors.

As I was throwing my trash away, Rick came up to me. He didn't really talk to anyone, so I felt a little happy he was going to talk to me.

"What's up Rick?" I asked as I started heading down the hallway.

"You need to know something, 'Stella."

His tone sounded serious. I didn't like that.

"What'cha need to tell me?"

"Ben, well, he's not better."

I stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"He has the harness off, but that's not going to stop it."

My eyes searched his, confusion covering my face.

"Stop what?"

He shook his head, "I've said too much. Just, be prepared to get hurt."

Hurt? What does he mean, hurt?

It was ironic that Mr. Mason had told me Anne was a good person to talk to less than an hour before Rick told me this. If anyone would know what Rick meant, it would be her.

"Anne? Mr. Mason told me you wouldn't mind if I came to talk to you," I said as I walked through the infirmary doors.

"Oh yes, let me finish up checking on the baby, then I'll be with you," she replied cheerfully.

Though I'm pretty sure she could hear the mixed emotions in my voice.

I jumped up to sit on one of the fold out beds they used in ambulances and swung my feet as I looked out the window. It was beautiful out today, the sun shining in just the right way to make everything glow. It gave off such a happy appearance, too bad it didn't seem like a happy day to me.

The pregnant lady wobbled out and Anne's voice made me look over.

"So, what's going on?" She was putting away some tubs and cleaning off the counter.

"Well, Rick told me something about Ben. He said he wasn't getting better. And I was wondering if you had any idea wha-"

I was interrupted by a man coming in pointing a gun in our faces, his wife and child behind him closing the doors.

"Give us your medication. Or I'll shoot. We have to get out of here, those spiked kids are going to be the death of us."

Anne looked at me. She didn't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know this is an uber short chapter, but I figured since my last two were long it would be okay to keep it this short. I really like finishing chapters by leaving cliff hangers, and I didn't want to stop the tradition.(: **

6.

"Listen, can't we just talk this out without the gun?" She questioned as she put a foot forward.

"No. We need outta this place." His wife responded.

I was pretty sure Anne could tell I was trying my hardest to hold my tongue, but I just couldn't anymore.

"What do you mean 'spiked kids'?"

"Those kids that had the alien things in their back. They're freaks, they're going to get us all killed."

"Excuse me?" I started to become furious, "They're just kids, just like your child would still be themselves if they had the harness removed."

"Shut up kid, you don't know what you're talking about," He turned his attention back to Anne, "Give us the medication."

She moved to take his bag and started filling it with meds under a counter. I took this opportunity to jump off the bed and try to head towards the door. But I didn't realize he was paying attention to me.

"Where're you going, eh?" He asked. With his voice so close, I was almost positive the barrel to his shotgun was inches from the back of my head, "I asked, where do you think you're going?"

I turned and put my hands up.

"I just wanted to make sure your family was okay. They seem pretty scared." I nodded my head in the direction his wife huddled around his kid, my eyes never left the barrel in front of me though.

"They're fine. Get back on the bed."

"But-"

Anne interrupted him, "Here. Here's the medication you need. Don't hurt her please."

She handed the bag to the man, but he didn't listen to Anne's request. Instead, he took a hold of the back of my shirt. For the next few minutes, I became their human shield as they walked out of the school.

"We just gotta make sure we don't get shot, then we'll release the girl," He told them as he backed away from the group of men pointing their guns at us in response to his held to the side of my head.

I saw Mr. Mason, Hal, Ben, and Jimmy starring at him both worried and ready to kill. But they couldn't do anything, and they knew it.

So Dai did the next best thing and came from behind, putting a gun to the back of his wife's head.

"You shoot her, I'll shoot your wife."

The man turned to see Dai with a pistol held against his wife's ear, and he chuckled.

"You want the girl? Here, take her," He blunted me in the back of the head with the handle of the gun and I fell forward on my knees, my hands catching me so I didn't face plant. Great, now the back of my head was throbbing too.

Dai walked over to me before letting the wife go, and helped me up as they ran from the school.

The other's were at me in an instant, making sure I wasn't bleeding or disoriented.

"People seriously like to hit me in the head today," I laughed.

Tears threatened to flood over onto my cheeks, but I kept them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of a whole bunch of fighters that I went on missions with.

When they were walking me back to the front doors of the school, we heard them yell.

We turned just in time to see one of the biggest surprises in a while.

Clayton, the man that sent the masses in different directions, shoved the family back with a gun pointed at them and the bag of medication in his hands.

"Well, and here I thought you all would be dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not updating for so long, Dx I'll (hopefully) be updating a few chapters a week again. End of semester / semester exams had me freaking out for the past few weeks, but I did write a little and I'll surely be writing more today, so a few more chapters will be up! :D Now to stop my rambling, enjoy the story.(: **

7.

I silently groaned. Seriously? Him again?

Clayton never really liked me. Ever since what happened back before we split, he's held a grudge against me.

"Looks like you've got yourself some thieves," he laughed as he handed the bag to Weaver, who was by his side in a second.

"First time it's happened Sir, we've been pretty good before now."

"It's okay, no community's perfect," Clayton put a hand on his back and smiled his creepy smile, "Now, I need you and Tom. We've got some important things to discuss."

I watched as he walked to the doors like he knew where he was going, my two practical fathers following behind him.

"I wonder why he came all the way here," Jimmy thought out loud. "I 'unno, but I really wanna sit down," my head started to spin. I guess my skull wasn't as thick as Weaver thought it led me back to the infirmary, Jimmy practically on my heels. Having an over-protective teenage brother really wasn't a walk in the park during an invasion. He was lucky I cared for him so much, because sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Now, I'm going to have to blind you again," Anne laughed as she flicked the flashlight between my eyes, "Oh, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I glanced at Jimmy behind her, who was sitting on the floor messing with his gun.

"Oh, well, if you need to come back tonight I'll be here."I absolutely love the way girls can communicate.

Before I knew it I was sitting outside looking at the stars while I was on patrol duty. The guys didn't really like that I always wanted to have night shifts, but they weren't the ones calling the shots. They didn't get that I wanted to because seeing the night sky was one of the only things that kept me sane sometimes. It never changed even though everything around it did.

A noise behind me brought my attention back to the real world. I took a breath and tried to act normal as though I hadn't heard it. Some of the other people on patrol give me pointers sometimes and one of the things they stressed was 'Pretend it wasn't there. Then you'll have the element of surprise.' Though my breath quickened a little, I noticed the footsteps were human. I gripped my gun a little as I looked behind me to see Ben.

"You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled as I hit him in the arm.

He laughed, "I thought fighters weren't supposed to be scared."

I glared at him before sitting back down and returning my attention to the stars. He took this as his queue to join me.

"So, what're you doing on this lovely night?" His voice was calming.

"What's it look like dummy?" I laughed and laid back onto the cold grass. I always felt more relaxed around him, now especially.

He sighed and looked up at the moon. It was a while before he spoke again."You think they're the only good things left don't you.."

I glanced up, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well, not really. I mean, they're good in a literal sense, but they aren't the only good thing left in my life."I saw his smile come back.

_Good._

"What else is good then?" He looked over to me.

I thought for a moment before responding.

"Jimmy, your family, the fact that we've saved so many people, the idea that we're all finally coming together to fight for something we all care for, even the pregnant lady that's about to give birth."I sat back up and leaned my head on his shoulder, my hand holding onto his arm lightly.

"But most importantly, you."

He laughed a little.

"Well, glad I can help."

We sat in peace for a little bit. He had taken the arm I was holding onto and put it around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he did so.

"Ben," I wasn't looking at the stars anymore, but instead the ground, "Where do you think we would be right now if this hadn't happened.."

He moved his head down a little and I could feel him looking at me."What do you mean?"

"Where do you think we'd be right now, in general."

He of all people understood what my tone meant as I said that. I knew he knew that my focus was balancing between the real world and my thoughts. Which meant he could most likely pick up what each word means.

"Well. We'd probably be camping somewhere since it's warm out, and Jimmy and Hal would be finding stuff to throw in the fire. Matt would be sleeping already. And our parents would be off fishing."

"And us?"

"We'd be sitting like this somewhere, watching the stars romantically, and.."

I lifted my head up to look at him. Only when I did so did I realize how close our faces were. I could feel his breath on my skin and my heart quickened.

"And?" He didn't speak, his response didn't need words.

My face felt warm and my eyes shut from nervousness.

I heard a small laugh escape his lips before they were on mine. It was exciting to have something I thought about the past few months actually happen.

But before it was over someone behind us cleared their throat.

We jumped apart and I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben look back and groan.

"Do you really have to ruin _every_ moment Hal?"

My face grew even more warm and I clenched my eyes shut, biting at my lip slightly.

"Did she die?" Hal laughed and walked to me.

He screwed up my hair before going over to the barrier to take my shift.

I felt Ben crouch in front of me and I looked up a little.

"You look like an abused puppy," He laughed, "And you're making your lip bleed."

I started to taste copper as he said that.

His thumb rubbed against my bottom lip to wipe off the blood before standing and reaching his hand out.

"Well c'mon then, before Hal comes back to make fun of us even more."

I sighed and grabbed my gun before letting him pull me up.

We walked back to our rooms in silence but he had held my hand. My head was a little dizzy from the rush of emotions and I never stopped blushing. Though he found it amusing, I felt I was silly for acting this way.

We stopped in front of my door and he turned to face me.

"Now, try to get some sleep okay?" He smiled and lifted my chin up to face him, "And calm down. You don't need to be so embarrassed."

I didn't speak because for once, I was at a loss for words. So instead I nodded slightly.

He kissed my forehead before walking into his room.

"Estella Boland, chill out, it was just a little kiss. You two have acted like this before," I told myself as I closed my door and slid to the ground behind it.

I was ecstatic until I remembered what Rick said.

_He's not better._

His voice rang in my ears and was my motivation to get up and change to my bed clothes before heading over to the infirmary. So much for this night being perfect.

I walked into the room quietly and found my way to the back where Anne was checking on supplies.

"Uhm, hey," I mumbled as I walked towards her.

"Hey," she replied and gave me a small smile, "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I sat on the counter next to her and starred at the floor.

"Rick told me something.."

She looked over to me with both worry and confusion written on her face.

"He said Ben's not getting better. You check on him a lot, and I figured you'd know what he meant."

Anne put down the tub she was sorting through and came to sit next to me.

"He's.. I don't know if he's getting better or not. I don't know everything about it. But.."

I looked up to her. I could feel my eyes tearing up just from those words and she sighed and hugged me.

"I shouldn't be telling you this."

Her chin rested on the top of my head and I clenched her shirt a little.

"I know how much he matters to you. And I don't want to change anything. So, it's your choice whether you really want me to tell you or not. But I can't guarantee anything."

I gulped a little before nodding for her to continue.

"The skin around the spikes is turning green and almost tough. Like he's changing. His body is stronger, he's become something a little inhuman. Though he seems normal, his body is reacting a lot differently than it should be. I can't figure it out. I've been searching for answers, anything to help me find a way to fix this. But so far nothing's come up."

I contemplated what she said for a moment before speaking up. "Rick said taking the harness off wouldn't stop it. But I don't know what he meant."

She pulled away and looked at me.

"Stop it?"

I shrugged.

"I guess the next question we both seek an answer to is 'stop what'.." I whispered.

"Well, now you know our dirty little secret. Only Tom, Weaver, and I knew. They won't be happy that I told you."

My expression changed. What she told me made me feel both better and worse. "They can deal. His connection with me can be a problem if I didn't know," I stated. I was one to think over situations from every angle, Weaver helped with that. So I can blame him if he complains.

"Hm, I guess it could. If you didn't know and something happened you would respond a lot worse than just taking a vow of silence."

I took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Please, even if they don't like it, let me be a part of this. They know how serious I can be when it's needed. I can handle this. I could even be a good addition. I don't know how yet, but I bet I can."

Anne laughed.

"Your bravery will probably be something we need more than ever."

She got off the counter and helped me down. We stood there for a while just hugging each other. Sometimes she can remind me of my mom, and this was one of those times.

"Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I gave her a confused look but she seemed to ignore it.

"I'll find you during breakfast."

With that she shooed me and I went back to my room. When I got there Jimmy was awake, waiting for me.

"You were supposed to be here when I got back. I had to make sure you came."

I sat next to him.

"What? You think I ran away or somethin'?" I laughed and nudged him, "Calm down Jimmy. You need to stop worrying so much. That'll get ya killed."

I went to lay down and he looked at me. "I have to worry for you. Since you don't worry for yourself."

With that, he went to sleep.

I just laid there for a while. His words kind of hurt. But sometimes the truth can hurt. First Anne says my bravery is a good thing, now Jimmy says it's bad? How was I supposed to figure out an even ground to that?

I let sleep take me once I didn't want to feel anything anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jimmy, Hal, and I were sent to check around the school to make sure everything was clear this morning. I hated walking around with the sun just coming up, but since these things sleep we always figured we'd be safer if we ran into them without them knowing. All morning I was praying Hal wouldn't say anything and thankfully, he didn't. But he kept giving me looks and stupid smiles. Jimmy was quiet most of the time. I couldn't understand why he suddenly started acting this way. I didn't want to talk to him about it with Hal here though. It was family business, and Hal wasn't actually family. So it could wait.

After we got back people were starting to eat. I figured I might as well have something even if I didn't feel like eating. I knew I would regret it later.

I was laughing along with Ben and Matt when Anne came to sit with us.

"Estella, you have to promise me you won't react negatively with what's about to be announced."I looked at her confused but since she seemed serious I urged her on.

"Like I told you last night, your bravery is needed. This is a very important time for you to be brave. We need you to be on our side no matter how much you don't want to be."

I swallowed my food before responding.

"I swear if you lead me into a death trap I'm blaming you," I held out my pinky. I was one to make pinky promises because as stupid as it was, I took them very seriously. And I also followed the saying 'if you break a pinky promise, your pinky gets broken.' A few people had to learn that the hard way.

She smiled and made the agreement before getting up and walking away.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as he finished his drink.

I shrugged, but I could see Ben was trying his hardest to not show he was worried.

Not even ten minutes later Weaver and Mr. Mason walked into the cafeteria.

"Listen up!" Weaver yelled. I saw Clayton a few steps behind them and instantly regretted promising Anne anything.

People hushed and looked in our Commander's direction.

"We've been informed there's a high possibility that the skitters are coming this way. So Tom and I have decided it's best to send the children with Clayton."Instantly people went against his statement. And most of them were extremely angry.

"I understand you're leaving your children. But would you rather them be taken by skitters instead? I don't care what you say, if you don't want to follow our decisions you can leave. This is for the best. It'll only be a few days and then they'll be back. It's just a precaution."

Ben saw that I was digging my nails into my palms from trying not to get angry and put his hand on mine. I looked up before taking a deep breath. He was right, I needed to calm down.

We were rushed to gather up supplies and get on our way. They did send some adults with us like Rick's father. Thankfully they let a few bring our guns or I would've been extremely angry. Honestly I figured that's the only reason Weaver let us.

Before we knew it we were off, Clayton leading us away. Matt clung to Ben as we went.

"Poor Matt, he's probably scared to death," Jimmy said as we followed behind the two.

"Some man he doesn't really like is leading him away from his dad. If I were him I'd be scared too."

"No, if you were him you'd be kicking and screaming while being drug away," Jimmy laughed.

I laughed along with him and nudged him a little. I guess the mood he was in went away.

"It's actually surprising I'm not now," I agreed.

Clayton began leading us through the woods and I became confused. I had memorized the map before we left and this was taking us extremely off course.

I ran up to the front of the group and walked with him.

"Why are you taking us in a completely different direction? They won't even know where we are," I stated. I could tell he was angry with me.

"Listen girl, I know where I'm going. I gave them a different map before we left. So stop asking. Curiosity can get you killed."

I mocked him behind his back while waiting for Jimmy and Ben to reach where I stood.

"What'd he say?" Jimmy asked.

I responded with a frustrated look and he understood.

"Well, if he ends up screwing up we can always attack. So calm down."

He patted my shoulder. We spent the rest of the walk in silence.

We reached the cabins and got settled in that night. Even though mostly everyone seemed happy, I could feel something was off. And as I walked around that night because I couldn't sleep, I heard that I wasn't the only one.

Matt, Ben, and Hal were up late as well, their voices barely audible through the walls. I knocked and waited patiently as one of them got up and opened the door.

"Seriously 'Stella? You don't have-ta knock," Hal said inviting me in.

I hadn't known if anyone else was in the room and didn't really want to take the chance.

I sat down next to Ben and brought my legs up to my chest.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He smiled to me, but I only nodded in return.

I could tell Ben was a little curious as to why I was acting so off. I didn't want to start anything though, not with Matt in the room.

The brothers talked about everything. It felt good to sit up all night with them again laughing about the stupidest things. But eventually, I had to go. Matt and Hal went to bed a while ago, and the sun was starting to come up. If I wasn't in bed, the other people in my room would have a heart attack.

I got up to leave when Ben grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

I was a little startled. I didn't think he'd suddenly become worried again. I had acted fine after I came into their room.

"Nothing, why?" He pulled me back down next to him on his bed.

"I know something's wrong, 'Stella, what is it?" His face showed signs of worry and I began to feel bad.

"Don't worry, please. I just don't like being in new places. Plus, Clayton brought us here, and you know how I feel about him," I laughed a little.

He sighed before kissing my cheek.

"Good, now go to bed before we all have to get up. It'd be nice if you got at least a little sleep."

I gave him another smile before going off to my room and laying down. I couldn't sleep though. This place was too odd. Too secretive. I didn't like it.

.

Everything was the same the next day, everyone happy and naïve. And the day after that. But that dinner, Rick's dad Mike began to question some of the people staying here. They didn't seem to like this, and for some reason neither did Rick. He had stormed off and was no where to be seen by the time we were to go to bed again.

"What about my son? He hasn't come back, and I'm not leaving him out there in the dark!" I heard Mike arguing with someone else downstairs. They wouldn't let him go wandering around at night.

The list became longer and longer as we stayed here. I was determined to figure this out too. And Mike was just the guy to help out.

When he finally went to his room I snuck out of mine and knocked on his door.

"Oh, hey 'Stella, what 'cha want?" He seemed both gloomy and angry. I kind of knew how it felt to be stuck in a position like his. It sucked.

"Uhm, I want to help you find Rick," I whispered. He looked confused, but accepted the offer anyways. We snuck out and wandered around the camp looking for him, but eventually I asked to split up.

I felt even more bad that I had used a desperate dad to be able to check out the barn. But I had been curious about this building all week, so I couldn't pass up the chance. They had it sealed shut and since I'm far too curious for my own good, I had to see what they had in it.

I found a hole in the bottom of one of the pieces of wood and crawled through.

_This is one of those times where I'm actually thankful for being so small._

My curiosity peeked once I looked around. Backpacks, jackets, and other things were hidden in the room. They looked like they belonged to kids Matt's age or just a little older.

"What the.." I saw a name that was very familiar to me, Henry Petterson. It was written on the Lightning McQueen backpack in one of the had went missing a few days ago.

I heard footsteps and quickly grabbed the backpack before crawling back through the hole.

"Someone was in here, I heard a voice," I heard someone say.

"Well, watch this place better then. We don't need any brats snooping around. They don't need to know what's going on with these kids. Got it?"

That was Clayton's voice. I knew there was something wrong about him!

I couldn't move for a while, so I sat there hidden in the dark leaned up against the barn. My breathing was a little jagged from the close call, but I was able to get up and get back to the house without being caught.

I quickly made my way up to Mike's room, praying he was back already. Thankfully he was, but he was angry at me for ditching him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I have something more important to tell you," I tried to calm him down.

He eventually let me explain. After I showed him the backpack and told him what I heard Clayton say, he was determined to get us out of here. Now to get everyone else to cooperate.


	9. Chapter 9

**K so, I'm going to put this here now to urge people to keep reading, just incase. I'm honestly not too proud of chapters 9, 10, 11, and even 12 a little(Though I think I was mostly just confusing with parts of 12). But the next chapters after them are better, I swear. xD I might eventually rewrite these and I'll post a note on the next chapter I put up if I do. Thanks for reading! :D **

9.

The next day we had heard about Pope disappearing and everyone became a little rowdy. As I watched some of the locals try to give excuses I sat back and sighed. We were outside, the older kids had grouped together to talk to the locals and question them. I wasn't too far away leaning up again the wall of one of the buildings. I heard footsteps coming from my right side and seconds later Mike was talking quietly.

"So, how're we gonna tell them without everyone else finding out?" I looked over to him. I was almost positive he knew I was thinking about the situation all night and probably had more than one answer to his question.

My voice was quiet when I started listing off ideas, "So I figured the easiest thing to do would be to tell Hal, then let him give the orders. Mostly everyone looks up to him so he's our best shot at getting heard. But we could also have you talk to the older ones and get as many as possible to listen to us. It's a little more risky though since you're getting your information from me and people don't tend to listen to me much. They'll think Hal found the information on his own."

Mike nodded. "The best bet is Hal. But how will we get him away from everyone and tell him without anyone else overhearing?"

My eyes went to the ground for a minute.

"Hm, I guess I can pretend to hallucinate, you find out and go get Hal? Ben might try to follow though. I could always go to a room upstairs and you go find him while he's alone and tell him I'm having an anxiety attack. He won't bother to get anyone else then, he'll rush straight to me."

Before we could continue our conversation Ben walked up to us.

"What're you two talking about?" He laughed, "Can I join in on the secrets?"

I looked at him and became a little sad. I had to keep him out of this and the best way to do that was to not talk to him.

"Second one, k?" I looked to Mike and nodded before walking off. I heard Ben's footsteps behind me though.

"Hey 'Stella, what's going on?" He stopped me in my tracks when I didn't answer. "Hey.." He lifted my face up to look at him, "Why do you seem so stressed? What were you two talking about?"

I bit my tongue to keep myself from telling him everything.

"Nothing Ben, seriously. Just let me go."

"No I'm not until you tell-"

"This is none of your business. Now let me go!" I wiggled free of his grip and walked away, leaving him there a little stunned by my outburst.

I went up to Mike's room hoping he hadn't gone to find Hal yet.

"I'll stay here," I said as he went over the plan with me just a few minutes later. I was sitting in a chair in the corner of his room, "That way anyone looking for me won't find me."

He agreed and disappeared. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I watched Ben with Matt through the window and smiled a little. They were passing a baseball back and forth and laughing. I wish I was out there with them, but yet again I had gotten myself into a huge mess.

After a while of quiet I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I turned to the door just in time to see Hal run in out of breath and panicking.

"Gosh, you don't gotta freak out that much," I mumbled as I stood.

He was obviously confused, and only became more hopeless when Mike walked in behind him and closed the door.

"We have to tell you something," he said, and I let him do the talking until it was time for me to tell my 30 second story.

"So basically, I went snooping around the barn last night and found children's jackets and backpacks scattered about. I grabbed one that had the chef's son's name on it," I paused to lay the backpack on the table, "Then ran out when I heard voices. Clayton was talking with some other people angrily. They were worried people would see everything I guess. I haven't seen the kid since we've arrived."

Hal seemed to be lost in thought for what felt like forever. Then he nodded.

"I get what you're trying to do. I agree with you two, we do need to get out of here. Only if we hear proof though."

I groaned.

_How the heck were we going to get proof?_

Mike had already thought of that though. He was going to straight up question Clayton and we were going to be listening.

When everyone was starting to get ready for dinner Mike went to Clayton's cabin. Hal and I were hiding under a window Mike was going to bring Clayton to so we could hear. It didn't take long to find out what we wanted to though.

"I was wondering what you guys have locked up in that barn?" Mike asked casually.

"Why ya wanna know? I don't think you have any business questioning us when we were kind enough to let you stay here." Clayton's voice made it sound like he wasn't even paying too much attention to the conversation.

"It's just odd that you guys have that place guarded and everything. I was just looking out for the kids."

"Well it 'ain't any of your business." Clayton's voice rose a little. He obviously didn't like the prying.

"I apologize for making you angry. I didn't know it was a big deal."

"Well of course it is you idiot! We're hiding something in there for a reason. We're protecting it for a reason. It's nothing bad so don't bother."

"Fine. Just one more question."

We heard Clayton grunt and unwillingly agree.

"Have you seen some of the kids we brought here? A few of them went missing and we wanted to ask if you could send some people to look for them." Mike made his voice sound as innocent as he could.

"I haven't noticed the group get any smaller. And if no one else has complained, it's obviously not a problem. We don't have the people to go on a scavenger hunt."

"Would you give us some ammo so we can go looking then?"

"Absolutely not. We don't want to risk you leading skitters here."

"I don't really need your permission for that though now do I?" Mike seemed to be getting a little furious himself now.

I looked to Hal and he sighed.

"Okay, that's enough. Get out." We could tell that was an order, not a suggestion.

We ran around to meet back up with Mike as he walked to the dining hall.

"Do you believe now Hal?"

Hal didn't answer, only starred at what seemed like nothing with a face that showed he was concentrating.

"Okay, I know how we're gonna do this."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Hal insisted that Ben and Jimmy be in on this before anyone else got involved. I didn't like the idea, but I knew why Hal was doing it. They were the only ones that could control me. And knowing my temper, we needed that. We found Ben and Jimmy in Ben's room and beckoned them to follow us outside so we could have some privacy. Then Mike and Hal informed them of the days events and the plan we had. It was risky though. And the timing was going to have to be precise.

After dinner, Hal and Mike went room to room and informed people. At midnight the whole group was gathered outside and we set out. We didn't get far until the locals found out and opened fire. Mike, some other adults, and Hal forced the older kids - Ben, Jimmy, and I included - to lead the younger ones away and told us they'd cover us. But Rick and Ben wouldn't leave their family, I couldn't leave Ben and Jimmy couldn't leave me. So we all stood our ground as we watched the kids run off into the dark. Eventually Mike and another adult made the rest of us go. While Hal, Jimmy, Ben, and I began to follow a few other men we noticed Rick wouldn't move. He finally came to terms with the fact that he was back with father - the family he loved, only to follow us and watch him die a few moments later.

Another person had to carry him the rest of the way.

After we had all grouped together Hal began to lead us back to the school. Eventually younger kids couldn't keep up with the pace from lack of sleep and food so when we stumbled upon a house we let them rest. After they were asleep and some other people were assigned to watch them, Ben, Jimmy, Hal, Rick, and three others sat in the living room with me trying to determine what to do next.

As I listened to the boys toss ideas back and forth sleep decided to take me.

I didn't like what I found when I woke though.

.

My eyes opened slowly and I subconsciously stretched. Instead of waking up on Ben's shoulder though, my head was in Jimmy's lap. The boys hushed when they saw me move and gave each other glances that instantly made me know I wasn't going to be happy with them.

I fixed my hair as I sat up and mumbled a 'go ahead and tell me' as I straightened my shirt.

"Estella.." Jimmy's voice sounded hesitant and one of his hands touched my shoulder.

"Wait, where's Ben?" I cut him off as I noticed the boy I loved wasn't here.

Jimmy sighed and gave Hal a begging look.

I looked over to Hal. "What?"

Hal sat down on the stool that sat in front of the kitchen island.

"We sent Ben ahead to go get dad. We couldn't waste anymore time sitting here unprotected so he went to get help. There's no chance a group of kids this size would get back in time. And we'd be no match since they'd have the element of surprise next time."

I sat there with my eyes to the floor for a second before grabbing my gun and running out the door.

"Estella!" Jimmy and Hal yelled after me as they watched me run down the road, "Estella come back!"

I didn't even know my feet could move this fast until now. My breathing was being difficult from my asthma not liking the cold air I was inhaling. My mind only focused on the road ahead and I didn't even notice the pain in the soles of my feet and my chest. My hand gripped the gun so tight that I was sweating despite the fall air. I reached Ben within ten minutes and almost tackled him.

"Ohmygod," I rushed out as my hand clung to his shoulder. He had stopped once he heard my footsteps behind him and I was so thankful to stop running.

"I.. can't.. believe… you… just… left… me…" My words came out between deep breaths. I began to feel light headed.

Once I was okay I stood up and hit him in the chest.

"You jerk!"

He looked at me a little stunned before laughing.

"You ran all the way here just so you could hit me?"

I pouted a little, "Don't make fun of me. I'm dying here."

He shook his head, "Your asthma isn't that bad. You're fine, don't use that excuse on me. Now c'mon."

He gave me another charming smile and kissed my forehead before heading off again, this time with me right beside him.

When we arrived, Mr. Mason was starring at us extremely confused. We explained the situation and he knew instantly what to do.

"'Stella, run back ahead. We'll be there soon. You're better on foot when you're alone." I gave Mr. Mason a kind of sad look and he sighed.

"We'll be right there, okay?" He put his hand on my head before running to get Weaver.

Ben kissed me quickly.

"Go."

I nodded and ran off.

I didn't like this. It didn't feel right. It felt like something was going to go wrong. And knowing me, it was going to be even worse.

I ran on the edge of the street this time, just inside the tree line that started the woods. I didn't want to risk getting seen if someone that didn't really like me was sent to get the kids back.

But that didn't really help the situation once I reached the house.

The house was just across the street. All I had to do was cross it and I'd be close to the door. But as I stopped to cross a hand covered my mouth.

_Great…_

I closed my eyes as someone wrapped their arm around my waist from behind and someone else took my gun.

"I know about you. You're the one that everyone underestimates. But I'm not that stupid," someone's voice rang in my ear. I could feel his breath and for once I was a little worried.

As they let go of my waist and uncovered my mouth, their hands found my wrists and clung to them a little too tight. I was then led to the front yard of the house with Clayton and some of his group. Every one of them was armed. There went any escape plan unless I could get hold of a gun.

"Alright kiddies, come on out. Or your beautiful friend here is in for a fun surprise," Clayton yelled as his fingers went through my bangs to push them out of my face. His smile absolutely disturbed me. But not because he was being a creeper like I used to call him. It was a type of twisted smile that meant the surprise was something far more horrifying than anything a child could face.

This time it was his voice that rang in my ear.

"The skitters always get what they want, dear."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

I gulped. I couldn't get out of this. This was something that I was actually helpless about.

"I'm going to count to five, if you don't have all of those kids out here by then she's gone," Clayton continued.

I watched the windows. I saw someone peaking out through a distorted one and prayed they weren't really thinking of giving up all those kids. I didn't care what happened to me, I'm an adult and I should be the one to be sacrificed, not all the innocent kids.

"1."

I could see shadows jumping around the windows upstairs.

"2."

I heard something fall and some muffled yells.

"3."

I felt the grip on my wrists tighten as I tried to wiggle out.

"4."

I heard people stomping on the stairs.

"5."

I sighed.

_It's okay Estella. You'll get out of this. And if you don't, you're saving a bunch of kids. So don't worry._

I saw the door creak open. "No," I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Clayton turned around to look at me.

"No."

My voice rose.

"You aren't taking a bunch of little kids. You aren't going to destroy any other families. You're taking me. I'm one person, only a few people care for me. You know that. People don't like me or they hold my past against me or just think I'm weird. I already had a life and I need to repay my debt anyways. Take me."

He laughed. I shook my head.

"No! I'm not letting them decide, or you decide, you're taking me."

His face turned serious.

"This isn't up to you."

My face turned angry.

"This isn't up to you either. You're just a pathetic puppy cowering in a corner with your trail between your legs. You don't have a family. You don't know how it feels to watch your kids get taken. Or hurt. Or even cry. You don't know anything. I'm giving myself up. It was a choice between them or me, and I'm giving myself up. So the choice was made."

He smirked.

"Well, then I can willingly take you, and we'll take them by force."

Clayton took my wrists in his hands and ordered the others to do anything to get the kids out of the house.

Then he dragged me down the road.

"You're a fool," I muttered, "You had potential, even if you are a cruel person. And you're wasting your time doing these thing's dirty work."

He laughed.

"Coming from the girl who gave herself to skitters in a hopeless attempt to be the hero."

The rest of the walk was quiet.

_Why? Why did I have to give myself up. I should've at least gone down with a fight. I coulda taken a few of them down with me. What the heck was I thinking? Seriously? I just can't stop making stupid mistakes can I. _

_Please. If anyone's listening, save me. Help me. I don't know what to do. I can't just let it end like this._

By the time I came back to the real world we were in a small opening in the woods. A girl with a harness was standing in the middle of it.

"Clayton, what happened to giving us the younger kids?" Her smile was disturbing too.

"This young lady gave herself up in a heroic attempt to save the kids," he laughed as he shoved me forward.

I fell to my knees, my hands catching me from face planting. People just seem to love to beat me up.

I looked up to her as she walked closer.

"Well, you'll still be a nice addition. You're the one that got away. That won't happen again."

She moved her hands and the skitters behind her grabbed both of my arms. I was pulled to my feet rather gently actually and gave one last look over my shoulder to Clayton.

"I really didn't think you were this much of a low life."

Then the skitters began to lead me away.

I didn't know where we were going. I didn't pay attention to direction. I just put one foot in front of the other.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the girl as I starred at the harness on her back.

"Because we need you."

"You use us as a body to communicate with. And all I've seen is skitters and mechs. Do you have any higher rankings in your army.. If that's an appropriate word."

"Yes. There are more to us than you see you know. We aren't all bad. But when you resist we have to fight back."

"No, you could just leave like we want you to do. This was our land first."

She laughed a little."But we want it."

"You know, you're no different than us. You guys seem to act like you're so much better and more smart and everything, but you're just as human as we are. We both believe we can always get what we want and that we're the best of the best. But you can see we aren't, just as we can see you aren't."

She stopped and turned to look at me. The skitters had stopped moving as well.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled softly.

"We know you have flaws. We know you can hurt. And we know you can't do everything on your own. Which means you can die just as easily as we can once we understand your species. Maybe we aren't as high tech, so maybe we can't understand you as fast as you could understand us, but as long as we fight, we learn. And as we learn, we grow. And we'll take what's ours. You don't have a plan b. You guys obviously don't believe you can be beaten. Our advantage is we know we can. We know we have flaws and we can be destroyed. You pretend you don't have a weakness. And that will eventually lead to your extinction. You aren't prepared for the worst. Our lives are surrounded by the fear of the worse. We're prepared. Don't believe you've won just yet. We'll eventually outsmart you. And knowing our curiosity we'll keep some of all of this - of you - to study so we can know everything possible about your species. So when you try to get other's to come save you, we'll destroy them - ego and all - just as painfully as we'll destroy you. And you'll be just another thing to fuel are ego so we can thrive even more on being the best of the best."

She blinked a few times. "You just told me your species will win but that your species is a bad one."

I laughed again, "Yah, we can put ourselves on a pretty high horse ourselves. But we still accept reality when we need to. You guys don't have one anymore."

She stood there for about a minute before turning around and walking again. I didn't know what that meant, but I hoped I had made them think. At least then I would've kept the last few minutes of sanity giving them a piece of my mind.

We reached a ship and I instantly didn't want to walk anymore. The skitters dragged me infront of the walkway and the girl turned around to look at me again.

Two.. Things stood behind her now. They looked like aliens stretched vertically until they were about to break.

"You aren't going to try to run?" her voice seemed so nice, and from the looks of it the one on the left behind her was doing the talking.

"What's the point of running, you'll catch me anyways. I've already pushed myself pretty far today, I don't have much of a chance."

"Is that what you thought the last time you were about to be taken? Because we clearly remember you getting away. And we don't like it when we don't get what we want."

"Ain't that the truth," I said under my breath. I was pretty sure they had heard me though, because the girl frowned a little. "Just, do whatever you want. I'm tired of waiting for my death."

"We aren't going to kill you, you know that. So don't worry about.. _death."_

I laughed a little."Yah, you are killing me. Taking away control of myself and implanting false ideas. My reality will be destroyed because that's how you seem to live. And I try really hard to keep myself grounded as it is. You'd be letting the mind take away our control over emotions, basic functions, privacy. So, the sense of living is taken away."

"You sure are a curious one. Most people cry or fight or.. Something. But you sit here and act what you people call a mature adult. You tell us your views without panic or anger, it's not the behavior we've seen in your species."

I looked at the alien instead of the girl.

"The problem with humans, is you can never fully understand us. Everyone's different based off how their mind works and all the events that surround their life, whether it be past, present, or future. We use our free will a different way than you do. We live our lives with our freedom, you spend all your time trying to fill the empty hole that's eating at you by watching everyone else suffer. We have some of you on earth too, but the nice people of this world work to help them."

"Why do you think you understand us? All you've said is that you can read us. We've showed we're superior to you, yet you claim you are just as capable. "

"I've spent a lot of my life on the outside looking in. I would believe you were just acting superior because you want to know all, like what many people on earth do, but a friend of mine explained that it felt like they were part of another family while they were harnessed. People that like knowing everything don't play house."

"Hm.. We've got some interesting things in mind for you."

With that said, they walked back into the ship, the skitters dragging me onto the walkway leading into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't feel pretty proud of my last two chapters, I apologize. Dx I didn't like that part of the tv series too much, I felt like it was kinda boring / pointless. I didn't really wanna write about it to be honest, but I want to stick with the plot so I tried. I hope that's enough. Anyways, enough ranting. I hope you like this chapter if you didn't like the last ones.(: **

12.

I was dragged through the ship and put into a cell with another girl in it. There was a boy in the cell across from us as well.

I sat in the corner of the contained area for a long time, listening to the boy and girl talk. I had found out the girl's name was Meredith and the boy's was Jeremy. They were brother and sister.

I felt the ship land and take off over and over as I sat there. Meredith tried talking to me a few times but I didn't respond. My mind was set on getting out of here but so far there wasn't a plan that was destined for failure.

I guessed about a week had passed by the time I talked.

"Why haven't we been harnessed yet?" Meredith turned to look at me a little surprised.

"Honestly, we have no idea."

Her voice matched her appearance. She was probably the most innocent little girl I've ever met. Her light brown hair was in two braids with a little bit left out to form her face. I was surprised to see she didn't have matching brown eyes, but instead bright blue ones.

She was about half a foot shorter than me, but roughly a younger version of my figure besides that.

"I lost count of how long we've been here but it's been no more than 6 weeks most. They didn't do anything with us though, just kept us here." Jeremy talked this time. He had the same hair color but his hair was messy and almost as long as Jimmy's. His eyes were the same too, but a more deeper blue. He was probably as tall as Hal, with almost the same weight. You could tell he spent a lot of his time keeping in shape though.

"So, are we just gonna sit here the whole time and rot to death or something?" I went to sit next to Meredith. It actually was a little relieving to be talking to someone even though I'd been listening to them this whole time.

Jeremy laughed a little, "Heck, maybe. I'm still hoping we'll find a way out though."

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't know enough of the ship's layout to figure anything out," I sighed, "Oh, I'm 'Stella by the way."

"Nice to meet you 'Stella!" Meredith's voice was so cheerful. I wish I could be as happy as her right now.

"Well, I'm Jeremy and this is Meredith. I'm guessing you're around 16 years old?"

I thought for a moment.

"I think my birthday is in a few weeks, I'll be 17 then, so I'm pretty much 17 anyways," I actually laughed.

Jeremy did too.

"I turned 18 just before the invasion. Meredith is 13, but her birthday is coming up as well."

"Happy early birthday then Meredith," I smiled to her. She seemed so excited to hear that.

_Man, I wish I could get that excited at the little things.._

The next few days weren't as bad after that. I think it was because of the fact that people talking kept my mind off all the emotions growing inside.

.

It had been a week and a half since I was captured.

"So, what would you want as your perfect birthday party?" I asked Meredith. We were talking about all the things we've always wanted.

"Hm. Candy land."

Jeremy and I looked at her both confused and humored.

"Candy land?" I tried not to break down laughing.

"Yah! It'd be so pretty. And you could sit on cotton candy chairs with candy cane trees all around it and stuff!" Her voice was full of happiness when she talked about it.

I couldn't help but laugh then. Which caused Jeremy to laugh, and eventually Meredith.

"It'd be cool though!" she squeaked between laughs.

I nodded, "Yah, that'd be pretty freakin' awesome, not gonna lie."

Suddenly the ship jerked sideways and I grabbed Meredith to keep her from hitting her head on the bars.

"What was that?" I said over the noises the ship was making.

"Nothin' good."

The ship continued to swerve and jerk.

"I think they're trying to gain control of it again!" Jeremy yelled. The noises were getting louder and Meredith was covering her ears.

"We were hit?"

"Musta been something like that."

The ship jerked again, more roughly this time. I had to keep one hand on the bars to keep from moving around too much and to keep from sliding into the wall when the ship twisted around. The bar didn't want to hold my weight that well though and began to shake loose. I was practically hanging from it with one hand, holding onto Meredith with the other. She held onto the bar too to lighten the weight I had to carry with that arm.

When the floor leveled again it came to mind.

"Meredith, wrap your arms around the bar and don't let go, okay?" I said as I let her go.

She nodded and I began to wiggle the bar I'd been holding onto. The more I wiggled it, the looser it felt. Jeremy didn't comprehend what I was doing when I stepped back a few steps, but it looked like he figured out the idea I had by the time I started running. I slammed all of my weight into it and stepped back to do it again. I had to hang from it after that from the ship tilting, then went at it again. It took five tries total, but I went flying into the other cell's bars when I finally got it.

"Ow.." I rubbed my shoulder a bit before helping Jeremy with his.

Once we got him out Jeremy picked up Meredith and we took off down the hallway. We stumbled and slammed into the other wall of the hallway a few times as we looked for a way out.

"There's gotta be something!" I yelled over the noise. It was getting worse and I could tell we were about to crash into the ground.

"Keep looking!"

We eventually found a room with an interesting shaped window in it and hid there after making sure we could fit through. Jeremy wrapped himself around Meredith as we sat against a corner and braced for impact.


	13. Chapter 13

**K so, I'm not gonna be one of those writers who say they aren't gonna keep posting if no one reviews, because I know people don't always feel like it. But I kinda feel like I've lost everyone's interest, xD So it would be cool if someone did review. But I'll keep posting anyways,(: **

13.

Our bodies jerked when the bottom of the ship touched the road. We slid passed a few apartment complexes, pushing the asphalt up with us as we went. Then there was silence.

I stood and peaked through the door to see if any Skitters were around before looking back at the two. Jeremy was checking out the window attempting to push it out without making much noise.

"No luck," he spoke quietly, "Turn the other way, I don't want you two getting cut."

I gave him a confused look before turning around. The shatter wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. It almost sounded like plastic cracking more than glass shattering.

I hoisted my body up and leaned out into the cold air. It was dark, but I could tell where we were. It seemed as if they just circled the same area because we were only a good two days walk to the school. "It's good," I pulled the rest of my body over the side and took Meredith from Jeremy, setting her down next to me, "We gotta go though. We need a safe place to hide before they come looking."

He used my shoulder as support while jumping out before pulling Meredith on his back."Well, c'mon then."

I led them to an alleyway behind one of the buildings. I don't really believe in a higher power but I was praying for their sakes that we'd get out of this. There really wasn't much hope for us out here with no weapons or food.

We tried our best to take the back roads and stay out of sight but it was only a matter of time before the aliens showed up. We were crossing Main Street when we heard them. The first thing I did was glance around to find some place to hide then yanked Jeremy my way.

"I'm sorry, I know it's icky. But this is our best bet." I shoved him into a dumpster, his sister behind him, before climbing in myself and closing the lid.

"Oh my god it smells in here.." Meredith whined.

"Sorry for the rude awakening," I mumbled.

Jeremy shushed the two of us and wrapped his arms around his sister. I was really wishing for Jimmy right about now. This was making me think too much of my past. I didn't like it one bit, and neither did my anxieties. The mechs sounded close for a long time. We sat huddled in the corner of the empty box preparing for the end because none of us believed this was going to work.

But, eventually they left. Jeremy shook me awake before lifting me up and throwing me onto the pavement. I caught myself, huffed, then stood straight.

"Gee, thanks for that," I growled. He laughed and patted my head like a dog before handing Meredith to me.

"Your turn."

His cheesy grin prevented me from acting grumpy, but I still held it against him. After I brushed my fingers through my hair I pulled Meredith onto my back and took off again.

"I think it's best to run. They won't be coming back around here for a while and as long as we take the back roads we should be okay."

"Are you sure you can get there from here though? I doubt you've been out this far."

I laughed and smiled to him, "I'm an awesome navigator. I remember landmarks. Trust me, I'll find my way back. That's what I'm good at after all."

He nodded and returned my smile. I had told them of my stupid acts while we were locked up. They found it humorous that I always got myself into trouble. Apparently they never had. It's not fair.

.

As the sun fell we reached a neighborhood close to the one by the school. We were taking longer than I hoped, but Meredith could only go so far on her feet and it was harder for us to run while carrying her.

I chose a house I believed was good enough to defend ourselves in - much to Meredith's liking - before letting myself calm down. The house was one story, one bedroom and one bath, with an okay sized kitchen and living room. It was small so to me that's all that mattered.

The little girl fell to sleep quickly on the couch. Jeremy for once wasn't by her side though, but instead sitting on the little porch out front. After pulling a blanket over her I decided to join him.

"What's up?" I tried to sound as happy as I could. He looked to me and sighed in return before looking at the sky.

I nudged him a little, "We can't have bad moods now. We need to try to seem positive for your sister. Even though I honestly think if they come back.."

"I know."

Then we sat there alert, listening to all the noises of the night while protecting her.

.

The sun couldn't have come up fast enough. Granted, I love the moon and stars, but I wanted to head out. When Meredith woke, we did.

She was more energized now so she could keep a pretty good pace by herself. My back was most grateful for that, I don't think I could take anymore heavy lifting.

I began noticing more and more of the area we were in and soon determined we would be back by sundown.

"So I get to meet your friends?" Meredith chirped. I laughed, "Yes. All of them."

I could see Jeremy smile. I bet he's happy that his little sister gets to be around people again. Those few weeks of solitude were probably eternity to a little girl. Life had other plans though.

I heard it before I saw it. I shoved them to the side just in time to not get blasted, drug them to their feet and made them run.

"What the heck?" Jeremy breathed, "What was that?"

I glanced to him confused, "You've never seen a mech's gun fire?"

He shook his head.

I gave him a look both full of worry and regret. He knew I was apologizing, which meant he knew I thought this was it. Once they lock on once, they have to get a kill. I know from experience.

"Meredith, I need you to be brave, okay?" I took her hand, "You're the priority, and we'll protect you."

She was crying. My mind went to our little sister…

I shook my head and clenched my eyes until they stopped threatening to water. She wasn't here, Meredith was.

Jeremy picked her up bridal style and followed me. I honestly didn't know where I was taking them, I just wanted to get out.

We turned a corner just to see another ship flying above us.

"Think they saw us?"

I nodded.

"They see freaking everything Jeremy."

I couldn't believe this was happening again. And so close to the school none the less. I was putting all of those people in danger. Why did I always do this? My legs felt numb by the time I knew we were done. I was only going on to give Meredith a chance. I wanted to at least keep her alive, even if it meant taking mine. Jeremy felt the same.

I had to keep going. The sound of asphalt breaking kept echoing behind us and the smell of fire filled the air.

"Jeremy!" I shoved him and jumped back just in time to dodge the blue lights. He made sure Meredith didn't get hurt when they slid across the ground and I took a breath before looking were two mechs now, no skitters though.

_Probably in the ship.._

I couldn't think. I kept dodging the lights, Jeremy and Meredith doing the same. They began to split us up across the street. We kept ducking behind cars, dumpsters, anything we could find. When a third one came, I became edgy. The ship was preventing us from hiding because they just kept finding us. I heard Meredith scream and looked back. A skitter had her by the hair. I noticed more of them around us now. Why the heck did they want us so bad? What was so special about us?

We took off in her direction not even caring about the ground getting thrown into the air behind us. There wasn't time to care for anything else.

I felt a pressure on my left shoulder then slammed into the ground on my other. A skitter stood over me, it's hands pinching my sides. I struggled to get free and looked for Jeremy. I couldn't see him, but I saw Meredith getting drug away. Her screams made me flinch. They sounded so much like her's..

No. I was tired of being taken. I was tired of just _trying_.

I shook and kicked until I hit the thing in the back of it's head.

"Thank you flexibility." I jumped to my feet before it could and met it's mouth with my foot. I kicked to the back of it's throat and it fell to the ground.

_So gross. _

I turned and took after the other skitter, picking up a fallen piece of metal from one of the car frames as I went for her. When a skitter got close enough, I stabbed it. It didn't do much but stun it, that's all the time I need to keep going though. I couldn't find Jeremy anywhere. Where the heck did he go?I saw the skitter with Meredith turn a corner and ran in that direction. I stopped in my tracks when her screaming stopped and gun shots took it's place. I felt my heart beat behind my ears as I walked around the corner.

It was Dai.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

I almost broke down crying as I saw him holding Meredith.

"Do you carry a specific scent or something?" He laughed. I smiled.

"Are you alone?"

He shook his head just as more guns fired. "We gotta get out of here," He picked up the little girl and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"But.. What about Jeremy?"

He looked back, "Who's that?"

Great.

I took back off into the middle of the fight and frantically searched for the blonde haired boy. I was about to give up when I saw a shoe under a car.

I laid my body against the ground next to him and hoped for the best. He was laying there, his arm bloodied up, his ankle clearly broken, and his eyes shut. I doubted I could carry his weight but I had to try.

_At least he was smart enough to hide under a car. _

I drug him out by his arm and pulled him up. I smiled when I saw a familiar fighter close by stop shooting and come over to me.

"You gotta help him," I begged before handing Jeremy over to him.

"I will. Let's go."

I took his pistol and followed him closely. We trekked back to the school, both of us holding one of Jeremy's arms. I didn't understand why he was passed out since he didn't seem to have hit his head. But if anyone can tell, it's Anne.

I didn't bother to look at the few people I passed by as we took him to the infirmary. I could tell they were all starring at me though.

"What happened?" Anne asked as she saw Jeremy get led in, "Oh my, 'Stella?"

I smiled and ran to hug her as Jeremy got put unto a cot.

"I was so, we were so worried."

I laughed. "Glad to know I'm missed."

I heard Jeremy groan and went over to him.

"Who's this?"

"This is Jeremy. His little sister Meredith will be coming in too once Dai get's back. They were with me in the holding cells on the ship I was on."

She looked extremely confused - which was understandable - but I wanted him checked out. Apparently he hadn't eaten or drunken anything in few days. He had been giving the food and water we found to Meredith. His arm was bandaged up with no signs of infection and his ankle was wrapped once put back into place. Meredith had come in, only a few scratches she could handle fine. I didn't let myself get checked out until I knew they were safe.

"So, that was so cool how you dodged them!" She laughed as she continued to talk about what had happened. I laughed but flinched when I made Anne bump the now infected scarring spot on my head from before.

"You'd a thought they would somehow fix this if they feed you guys," her head shook as I flinched again.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, "I got Meredith here to help me now."

The little girl seemed excited that I wanted her to stick by me. What would I have done, ditched her?

When Weaver came in to check on the rumor of a new boy and his sister showing up, he was surprised to see me. Apparently no one had said anything about me being back.

"By god, is that really you?" I jumped off my seat and ran to hug him.

"I missed you," I breathed into his jacket. He hugged me like my dad used to. It was comforting to feel that again.

"I didn't give up that easy, what did everyone say?" I laughed as I led him over to Meredith and her brother.

"It'd been over a week, we figured you were gone for good.."

I smiled back to him before introducing him to the gleaming little girl in front of us.

"So you're Commander Weaver! You really do look tough," she hugged him all the same though.

"I dunno where she heard that," I defended myself with a slight grin before sitting down next to Jeremy.

"And this is Jeremy. He'd be a great addition to our squad. I know you'll love him too," I sighed and brushed some of his hair from his eyes. He was actually worrying me. I didn't really understand why though. I had only known him for a little while, so I didn't really think I liked him. But he was important to me none the less. I guess breaking out of prison makes people closer.

"Well, when we wakes I'll talk to him," Weaver patted my shoulder before off. Meredith came to sit in my lap.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she leaned her face to look at me.

"Yah, he's gotten you here. He's strong-willed, he'll be fine."

Anne gave me an extra brush so I could brush her hair out and re braid it. We sat there waiting for a while, until I heard the footsteps coming towards the infirmary at a horribly fast speed. My eyes went to the door just to see all of them there again. Ben, Jimmy, Hal, Mr. Mason, and Matt. I finished tying the other braid and picked Meredith off of me so I could be greeted with another round of hugs.

"I can't believe you did it again!" Jimmy was the first to hug me this time, "You promised me and you freaking did that. How stupid are you?"

I clung to him, "I know. And I deserve all the yelling. Just, not now. I have a head ach."

I buried my face in his shoulder and took in his scent. It smelled like home.

"You're not allowed to leave now. Ever." I nodded.

"Okay."

He pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy,"Seriously?"

I laughed and pulled him back again. I could stay there forever. Being in the arms of the only living thing related to me felt so much more comforting again. I guess being around Jeremy and his sister got to me worse than I thought. After he hugged me, Hal did. Then Mr. Mason, then Matt. Once they finished, Hal went off to do things and Matt began talking to Meredith with Jimmy. Mr. Mason left as well, probably to find Anne.

I looked over to Ben still waiting at the door.

"Now we're even?" I half smiled. It felt weak though.

His smile looked as bad as mine felt, but he shook his head and laughed a little anyways.

I ran to him and practically tackled him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you…" I whispered into his ear.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I missed you too."

I started tearing up, only to get lifted into the air and spun around.

"Hey!" I laughed as I pulled back to look at him, "Not nice."

He gave me his authentic Ben smile again and kissed me. His lips felt amazing against mine. Though we had barely kissed before, I missed that feeling. And the butterflies. And the comfort. I missed him.

He pulled away and I bit my lip, burying my face in his chest. He chuckled and pulled me away. "No no no, you can't hide that pretty face of your's," I looked into his eyes and laughed, digging my teeth into my lip even more.

He pulled my bottom lip out of my teeth's grip. "Stop doing that."

I pouted a little before looking back to Jeremy. I had heard his voice.

"Where's 'Stella..?" he asked.

I walked out of Ben's grip, grabbed his hand, and led him over to Jeremy.

"Hey," I smiled softly as I sat down next to him, "This is Ben, Matt, and Jimmy." Jeremy nodded, "I've heard a lot about you guys."

They all seemed to be cheered up by that."Seriously? She talked about us?" Jimmy almost laughed.

I smacked his arm.

"I do care about you guys a lot, gosh."

Jeremy chuckled at us, "Yup, I can tell he's your brother. You did a good job with her."

Jimmy seemed proud after that.

.

I swore I wouldn't leave Jeremy's side until he became comfortable, so that's just what I did. I stuck by him until he could limp on his ankle - which for him would be the next day. He winced every time he leaned on it a little too hard. I joked around saying at least we re-aligned it while he was out of it. He didn't seem to find that funny.

Meredith fit right in with the other kids. Matt quickly became her best friend, which I thought was cute.

"So you actually cook a lot of the food we eat?" Jeremy asked as we sat down at the table with Ben and Jimmy.

I nodded, "Why're you so surprised? I have many talents you don't know about."

Jimmy agreed, "Yah. One would be getting hurt. I doubt you got to see that walking around a box for two weeks.

"Ben laughed along with my brother.

"That's mean," I huffed. Jeremy sided with them.

Being the only girl sucks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Woo! Falling Skies is coming back on June 17th here, I can't wait! Hopefully I'll have season one done by then so I can write season two as the new episodes air.(: Thanks to everyone who's still reading, :D **

The comfort of the candle light was something I missed as well. I loved walking down the school halls with the flickering every few steps. I was leading Jeremy back to his room with Meredith. Some people had gotten killed since we left - which I felt bad for - and they got one of the new rooms. Mr. Mason had also been moved out of my room.

"How do you like your new home?"

Jeremy looked at me, the sudden conversation surprising him.

"It's good. It'll never be like our home, but it's good enough to hold the name," He smiled a little and started playing with his hands, "And yes, my ankle is getting better."

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?"

He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"'Stella, 'Stella, 'Stella, you're far too predictable."

I shoved him a little, "Nuh uh!"

We both laughed. The rest of the walk was silent.

When we got to their room, Jeremy tucked Meredith in. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, leaving Jeremy and I alone.

"Ben seems good."

We were sitting on the floor just outside the room.

"He is," I didn't really know how to respond to that, "You two seem to get along well."

"He doesn't seem completely like the guy you described to me on the ship though."

I looked to him with a slight frown, "I know. After we got him back he just… changed. Not too much. But if you've known him as long as I have - or have heard me ramble on about him - you can see the differences."

"Estella.."

Jeremy was looking at the ground now. I gave him a slight nudge to tell him to continue.

"I know it's going to sound kinda cruel to say, but do you.." he took a deep sigh, "Do you really think being with someone that was harnessed is such a smart idea?"

Again, I didn't know how to respond to that.

"E-excuse me?"

"It's just, he's been around those aliens almost this whole time. He was harnessed, he's never going to be the same. Probably both physically and mentally. That will end up limiting you two, don't 'cha think?"

I stood and starred at him.

"So what, should I be with someone 'human'? He's no different than the rest of us."

"I just think you should be in a relationship that's more.. _realistic._"

He was facing me now.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I scoffed, "With you?"

"Well yah, I would be more realistic than him. He's an alien. He's here, but those things owned him. You know that. You need to stop living in the past."

"I'm not. I'm keeping true to myself."

"You can't do that anymore. You don't live in a world that will allow you to be the same person you once were, live the same life you did before."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "I don't want to watch you get hurt. You don't deserve that."

"I'm not a charity case Jeremy. And I think I'm doing just fine living like this. I've saved a group of kids, gotten harnessed kids to safety, and don't forget I got you and Meredith here. I'm not going to change because those things are trying to make us. There's no humanity to save if we do that."

I shoved passed him and walked down the hall, completely furious.

" 'Stella wait! I'm sorry!"

Another deep breath and a few hallways afterwards, I was starring at Ben's door debating on whether I should try to talk to him. I felt like I was going to let Jeremy get to me even though I disagreed with him completely.

"Matt's staying with dad now, and I have guard duty. You're not going to interrupt anything," Hal walked passed me and laughed at my obvious debating.

_Thanks for the help, Hal. But your guess was off._

I shouldn't be sarcastic though. He didn't know any better than to assume that's why I was standing there.

When I finally stopped arguing with myself, I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. The candlelight was just enough to make the room relaxing. He had a window slightly open that let in a breeze and all the night's noises and smells. When I turned, his bare back was to me and a bed shirt in his hands.

"Oh, hey 'Stella."

He looked over his shoulder with a small smile.

I nodded, but my focus was on the spikes. I hadn't seen more than the ones on his neck before now. They were following his spine, stopping after stretching down about three - fourths his back. My feet moved without me processing it and I was suddenly behind him, my fingers running down the skin on one side of the row. There was a tiny bit of rough, discolored skin circling each spike. Ben shivered slightly under my fingertips and I jumped away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or any-"

His laugh cut me off, "It just gave me chills. It's fine. I know your curiosity, go ahead and finish whatever you were doing if you want."

I gave him a slight look that meant 'shut up' before slowing walking to him again, this time feeling the actual spike. It felt like.. Bone. Like they grew more bone off his spine into the harness. The only thing that came to mind after that thought was the idea of the aliens growing the harness from his body, like how you plant a seed and grow the plant off the soil. But why?

I took my hand away and he pulled his shirt over his head. Honestly, I liked the feeling of his skin and it had been a long time since he had been around me without a shirt on. And he surly was a sight to see, so the teenage girl part of me reacted the same way someone would while starring at a celebrity.

I felt a slight blush form because I was thinking like this. Seriously? I mean, I always was attracted to him but never really actually admitted to myself that it wasn't just his personality that caused that.

Then it hit me. The thoughts interrupted my others and changed the mood.

_Taking it off doesn't stop it._

It seemed like they were growing the harness off his spine. They took the harness off, but that won't stop the growth. But then what else was that harness doing?

I could tell Ben knew I was putting the pieces together.

"What all do you know," his voice was a whisper. His hand had found my cheek and our eyes met.

"What's that harness supposed to do Ben."

He sighed."It controls us. You know that."

I pulled away, "No. Answer me."

"I-" He looked down, "I don't believe what Rick says. I don't think it'll continue to change me now that it's off. I honestly don't know, but I feel strongly on my belief."

"What was it supposed to change you into?"

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't think you should know, 'Stella."

I met his gaze.

"Tell me Ben. Please."

There was a long pause. The only sound was the nightlife on the other side of the window.

"Well.. they're capturing the kids and harnessing them to.. Change their appearance. Like.. an armor of solid skin covering our body. Like the skitters."


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't know what to say to that. I was about to pull away but Ben held my face in his hands

."Don't. I don't believe it'll continue to happen since the harness is off. I _promise_ you I feel confident that my belief is true. I'm me. I'm here, and I'm not another harnessed kid anymore."

I tried to talk, but I couldn't form any words. Instead I just started panicking.

I felt like Jeremy was right. But I also felt that I thought that just because he had just tried to drill it into my skull.

Ben's arms wrapped around me and held me to his chest. I felt comfort here. He's right. He's still him, and he's here. Hugging me. Like I told Jeremy, I live the same way I used to. One day at a time. And right now, I had him right here with me. I couldn't let all of this effect anything or I won't be able to savor the moments I finally get to have.

"I'm sorry, I- Jeremy just -" I tried to calm a little and took a deep breath, "So many different people, they keep saying so many different things. I don't know how to see this. You know - you know part of me is going to see this as losing someone else. I can't lose you."

He kissed the top of my head.

"You know, you never used to show the scared side of you."

"I never had so much weighing me down, I could hold it in."

"Holding it in is what makes your anxieties heighten. That's not healthy."

I laughed a little into his chest, "God you sound like Jimmy."

He chuckled in return, "Nah. I just care about you as much as he does."

I was calm again

."I guess I keep being like this because I still try to hold everything in when I start wanting to freak out.."

He lifted my face to his and kissed me softly.

"You need to start focusing on your releases again. You've been too busy trying to be the hero, you've avoided helping yourself."

I huffed and shook my head, "Not now."

Eventually we were laying on the floor with blankets under us, both on our sides facing each other and talking about anything again. I knew he was trying to help get me happy, and it was working.

Sleep took me once I became relaxed.

.

I woke up on my cot in my room a few hours later. Jimmy was just getting ready for the day when I rolled off my bed and stood up.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Heard you had a rough night," he turned to me with a smile, "You should give your little brother some time with you now."

I half laughed half yawned as I stretched.

"Okay, tonight is your's then."

When he went off to patrol, I got ready and went outside. The day was all around a good feeling one. It was also a lazy day. Apparently everyone believed I needed a vacation from all the war related things going on. But I was able to get a lot of drawing in. Most were of the spikes or of the recent events, but it felt good to pour those emotions onto paper. It helped me come to terms and sort through what had happened. And sure enough, I kept my promise to Jimmy.

We were sitting next to stove in the kitchen making smores.

"I haven't really told you how proud I am of you."

He was shoving two smore sandwiches into his mouth when he attempted to respond. I understood the 'what' in the sentence though, so I proceeded.

"Mom and dad would be so proud. You're growing into such a good young man, I think that's how they'd say it. You're a true fighter."

"Well, I have a reason to fight," he finally finished chewing the marshmallows, "And so do you. I think we've both done a pretty good job growing up. And heck, you're the one to be proud of."

"Why, 'cause I send myself into situations that everyone wants to hit me for?" I laughed and began to put all the burnt marshmallows into the half complete smores.

"Ha, I guess you're right. I think we've just become people we didn't think we could be." He smiled to me. I nodded in return and we went back to our stove fire. The night was good. It almost felt like how it was before the invasion. But in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't.

The next few days were just as lazy as the ones before it. Jeremy and I avoided each other unless Meredith made us communicate. She obviously didn't know we were fighting, so I couldn't really hold it against her. She was too cute for that anyways.

When I woke up one morning, the 2nd Mass was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was talking about Pope figuring out a way to hurt the Mechs so I had to go and see for myself.

I walked into the room that was viewed as the base of weapon operations. Weaver was talking with Pope when I walked up to them.

"What's going on Commander?" I stood next to him and starred at the man who saved my life.

"Oh, so don't ask the man who actually figured it out, 'cause you know, you have no reason to view me as a companion instead of the outlaw."

Pope never failed to be the sarcastic man of the group.

"Pope here found a way to melt the Mech metal and turn it into bullets. We're about to show a presentation actually," Weaver put a hand on my back and led me out to the front of the school where everyone else was starting to gather. The outlaw gave a speech I didn't pay attention to before pulling a pistol out and aiming it at a piece of Mech metal.

"Now pay close attention to this, it'll make your year."

He shot three times. Each bullet made a hole clear through to the other side. The crowd cheered.

I didn't join them, but I felt as excited as they looked. It was a good accomplishment.

"Hey, we finally have a better chance with these things!" Jimmy's hand was on my shoulder and he was yelling almost in my ear over the crowd. I nodded, "Yah. But you know how I feel about this. It'll only make the war progress further, not fix it."

He shook his head, "Always negative."

.

I was going to start lunch when another round of talk filled the camp. Rick had taken off after confronting Pope about how the bullets were a mistake. He apparently stole some of the supply and made it obvious he was going to tell the skitters.

"I have to go after him," Ben was turning to go, but I grabbed his arm.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm sorry. I can't let him do this."

With that, he kissed my cheek and ran off in the other direction.

I made the food in silence as the other cooks chatted away about the days drama.

.

I was eating with Jimmy when Jeremy came to sit with us.

"Am I allowed to say I told you so yet?"

I glared at him, "There's no point that's been proven."

"Well, your little boyfriend took off after Rick. For all we know he was going as back up, not to stop him. And he just left you either way despite the fact that you hinted around wanting him to stay."

"There's no point proven Jeremy. He went after him to stop him. Everyone that's sane around here knows that. He's always been loyal."

"This isn't the last time. You know that. Why are you going to put yourself in this situation. Like I said, you deserve better."

"I deserve better?" My voice rose a little bit, "We've gone over this already."

"You don't deserve to be with someone like him," His tone rose with mine. We were both standing now, facing each other. We began a scene in the middle of lunch, and I knew that. But I didn't care.

"Someone like him? What the heck does that mean? You know, jealousy is an ugly trait."

"So what if I'm jealous? He's the alien's pet, and it's obvious. I thought you were against the aliens. You made it quiet clear you weren't on their side on the ship."

"I'm against them, yes. But he's not an alien, or their pet."

"He is! He's another spiked freak-"

A wave of twisted fulfillment overcame me as my fist met his jaw. A thunder-y crack emitted from the skin colliding, making the remaining people stare at what was going on.

I wrapped my foot around his ankle while he was still stunned, pulling it from under him. He caught himself from slamming into the ground just in time, but I didn't care whether he hit it or not.

My hands found the collar of his shirt and I pulled him close to me.

"You wanna call him a spiked freak again? You wanna try to speak to me like that again? You have no right, I barely know you. But go ahead, try. Maybe this time I can dislocate your jaw."

My voice was more of a growl than a hush, and only the few people closest to us could hear everything I said.

He starred at me. I hadn't lashed out like that at anyone in a long time. I truly tried to contain my anger but he pushed me too far.

"I'm tired of you jerks trying to talk like you know everything. You're a disgrace, and we shouldn't be fighting for the people like you in this camp. I don't think the people with your attitude should be allowed to be protected when you do nothing but run your mouth in the comfort of these walls."

Jimmy was finally able to pull me away and out of the cafeteria. Once the doors closed behind us he became frantic.

"What was that? You attacking a guy for a reason as little as that in the middle of lunch? You're lucky if Weaver ever lets you back on the unit now," he had his hands firmly on either shoulder and was determined to hold me there until he was done lecturing, "I thought that was behind you. I thought you had your anger under control now."

"You woulda punched him if he said that about me," I mumbled.

I couldn't face him. I was still shaky and trying to calm down. Once I got angry, I stayed angry for a long time.

"I know Ben means a lot to you and that Jeremy was putting you under pressure, but you've told all of us that you were better."

"I am better!" My voice was more defensive than cruel, "You know I am. He just got under my skin."

Jimmy let out a breath, "Fine. You can't do that again though."

He hugged me for a little bit before taking me back to our room. I was on lockdown, his orders, and wasn't allowed to leave for any reason but food and bathroom breaks. I was okay with it though. I needed to reorganize my thoughts. He deserved the punch and I don't regret it, but I regret not taking the scene elsewhere when I noticed we were raising our tones.

I was worried about Ben, ticked off at Jeremy, worried about the war, worried about Jimmy getting hurt since I wasn't there to watch over him because of the stupid 'vacation', and worried about the fate of all these people since we've found a way to advance. I needed rest. I didn't want it, and I fought to stay away from it by writing in my journal. But I passed out in the middle of writing 'I will not do it' over and over.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone would have killed me if they found out I was up on the roof of the school the next morning. I eventually had woken up and climbed up here to sit by the guard watching the front of the school. They sat above the front doors.

Dai took the other person's place eventually, which comforted me. It was awkward with the other guy.

"You're not supposed to be doin' anything," He laughed as he walked up next to me. We usually walked around when we were on guard duty on the roof. It was painful to sit in one place for so long.

"I'm just up here drawing. It's perfectly acceptable. They can deal," I went back to my sketch pad. I really was drawing. It was just what was in front of me though.

"I know why you're really up here," He just wouldn't seem to let it go.

"Well, I'm not doing your job. So I'm not breaking any rules."

I was up here watching for Ben. It had been far too long. I didn't like it.

About three or four hours later Hal took Dai's place. He didn't mind what I was doing.

The sun had been up for a while, but it had finally found it's way in the sky enough to make everything glow.

"I think Jeremy deserved it," Hal laughed, "I woulda hurt him more though."

"Well, you know everyone goes crazy if I do anything that's not 'nice'," I finally finished the picture and folded up the sketch pad.

"They need to give you a longer leash. You're not a kid," I've never heard him talk like that before.

"If only they thought like that."

I sighed and he patted my head, "Don't worry squirt, you'll figure it out."

He got me to laugh. I hadn't noticed I needed that.

.

Hal was just about to change shifts when we saw them. They were coming down the road from the left.

I didn't know it was them at first, but when you've grown up with someone, you can tell who they are just by the slightest feature you can make out.

"Hal!" I jumped up and grabbed my sketch pad, "Hal, they're back!"

Hal went over and looked through the binoculars. Then, he took off to the ladder that led to the roof. I was right on his heels.

Mr. Mason was about ready to take his place with guard duty, so we met him while going back into the building.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, Mr. Mason," I handed him my sketch pad then went through the hallways as fast as I could.

I met them at the barricade out front.

"Yeesh, someone's happy to see me," He laughed as he led the other boy into the building.

"I was worried, that's all." I felt a little embarrassed though I shouldn't.

When others saw them walking in, they didn't seem to like it. But no one would say a thing since I punched Jeremy. And when Mr. Mason and Hal met up, they didn't even look in their direction.  
>Ben and Rick were led into Weaver's office, but only Mr. Mason was allowed to join them. So I paced back and forth until Anne had found me.<p>

"You need to calm down sweety," she gave me a smile and stopped me in my tracks, "Don't get impatient when there's no reason to be."

"I just dunno how the commander is going to react to this. You saw how some people are reacting. There's still jerks that think harnessed kids are the spawns of Satan or something."

"Now I wouldn't go that far. Besides, no one's going to do anything as long as he has his family and all of his friends by him."

"But what about Rick?" I looked up to her then. She seemed a little taken back by the fact that I didn't want anything to happen to him. I felt bad for him, if anything.

"Well.. He doesn't really have many people on his side. Especially with everything he's done now," Anne sighed and took my hand, squeezing it a little.

"I am. And Ben is. And I know that Jimmy will back me up if I truly believe he doesn't deserve it. He's got more people on his side than you think."

She gave me another smile, "Then he'll be fine."

With that, she walked off. Her words comforted me. I wish I could show her how grateful I am. But there's not a lot more I can do to express it.

Eventually the door opened and Ben's father walked off. Ben and Rick followed after him.

"Are you okay? I didn't get a chance to ask before," Ben smiled to me and nodded. I looked to Rick, but he seemed to not expect the question to be directed towards him as well.

"Uh, yah. I'm fine," his reply was hesitant and it definitely showed he was confused.

"Good. Well, you two need to eat, and sleep, and get checked out."

Ben laughed, "Okay, mom."

I shoved him a little, "I'm just trying to help. I doubt any of those guys would say anything to you. Your _species_ doesn't show that they care in that sense."

"Our species?" He laughed and took my hand, leading me down the hall, "We're simple. _You're_ the confusing ones."

I stopped and looked back to Rick, "Well, c'mon then," I smiled and gestured him to follow.

He was silent, but agreed anyways.

.

"How come I wasn't informed of this? How the heck could you all not tell me this?" I was almost yelling by then. Jimmy, Ben, and Hal were trying to calm me down.

"We didn't think we should. You shouldn't be involved in any more of this," Hal was the only one giving logical responses, "You aren't going with them. We aren't either. We're staying here. You aren't being left out."

"We should be fighting too though! We can help. We're smaller, we're kids. We can be bait. Or be part of a stealth team. Or _something_!"

"No. All of us, all the younger people around here, have been through enough. Besides, they still need help here too. They still need a defense. Maybe it's time you were part of it."

"No! I don't sit around and wait for the fight to come to me. That's like sitting in a kill box. It's boring, nerve wrecking, and stupid."

"Shut up!" I could tell Jimmy couldn't take the bickering anymore, "You're staying. You're going to deal with it. And you're going to stop acting like a freakin' child. Stop whining and pouting because you don't get what you want!"

He hadn't spoken to me like that in a while. He'd only ever once before actually. It worried me. No, it scared me really. He wasn't the type to be hostile in any way. He was the sweet, caring, quiet, bratty little brother. So if he was really acting like this, I was really getting out of line.

"Okay," my voice was calm again, and almost hushed. I felt ashamed.

"You've helped out enough right now 'Stella. You brought a lot of kids back here, something others wouldn't be able to do. You've redeemed yourself, you've more than redeemed yourself. It's time to move on," Jimmy's voice was quiet as well, and it was obvious he was talking directly to me, like Ben and Hal weren't in the room, "I know, it sucks, but please just stay. For me."

I didn't like that he mentioned it. I didn't like that he implied that I was doing this for mom and dad, for her. Not in that sense anyways. But he wasn't entirely wrong. And if anyone knew how it felt, it would be him.

"I just don't want to feel helpless. I don't want to feel like I'm not doing anything for this camp."

"Hey, you're doing a lot for it. You give people hope. Maybe not everyone, and maybe some people can't stand you, but there's a lot of people here that respect you," Hal replied this time. I didn't like being told that either. I didn't want to be praised, I didn't deserve it. I felt selfish and narcissistic for accepting a compliment like that. I couldn't come to terms with what he said, but I didn't want to argue anymore. I was obviously just making things worse.

"Fine." I couldn't sleep that night. When Hal and Ben went to their room to sleep, Jimmy and I went to get food. He wanted to stay up with me if he could.

"I just can't believe we're actually going to attack that alien tower thing," we were eating the remains of dinner.

We tried to eat what we had before making more, we didn't want to waste food if we could avoid it.

"Porter apparently gave Weaver the plan when he came here. That's what I heard anyways. But a few different ideas were going around the unit when we were told of the plan."

"And Mr. Mason agreed. That doesn't seem like him. But they seem.. Different now. Like they're almost friends."

"Yah, they came back from a mission that wasn't discussed to any of us and has been acting like that ever since."

I shook my head, "This is starting to be worse than high school."

We laughed to that. In the back of my mind, I was still jumbled with emotions. But I had to stop letting everything get to me. It really was messing everything up.


	18. Chapter 18

**So. I know it's been like, three weeks since I updated. Sorry! D: I haaaate school. Finals suck. xD I kinda had to force myself to type/finish this chapter. I really didn't know how to explain anything and honestly forgot most of the episode. Bear with me though! I have the rest of the story typed up. There's probably four or five more chapters. I just have to fix things and make one chapter flow to the other a little better. I hope all the people reading didn't stop 'cuz I disappeared again. /: Enough rambling, here's chapter 18. :3  
><strong>

It felt like everything was getting worse for me. I could feel myself starting to lose it. I didn't like it either.

"I just can't… I dunno what's even bothering me. It's like I'm going mad. I can't do that," I was sitting on the counter in the infirmary talking to Anne, "What can I do?"

"I didn't go to college for a psyche major sweety, I can only tell you so much. Maybe you're just too cooped up. Try to get outside a little. Work with the kids. Find something around here that doesn't involve staring at a wall listening to your friends talk about the information you're being left out of."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that? Everyone's going all 'she needs to be left alone, she's dangerous, blah blah blah' on me. I mean, I know I've got a habit of getting into trouble. But I _promise_ I won't. I just need to be able to hold a gun again. I need that purpose I feel when I'm on guard. I like helping. I haven't done anything to endanger anyone since getting Ben back. I've actually helped!"

"Calm down, I know. Want me to talk to Weaver? Maybe I can get him to pair you up with another guard. With a gun and everything. Like you're on parole."

"I guess.."I couldn't face him though. And I couldn't get Anne to talk to him for me. I didn't know what I wanted.

It was dark and everyone was sleeping. Probably around 2 in the morning. I'd gone through almost a whole sketch pad drawing. My hand and neck hurt from hunching over the paper sketching for a good three hours. I didn't know what else to do though. When I tried to go to sleep all the emotions came rushing at me. I knew this feeling all too well and I wanted to avoid a break down if I could. So when I finally got up and stretched, I went to walk around the school aimlessly. But that didn't do much to help either.

I was sitting on the grass in the little area left open in the middle of the school. I'm guessing they had it so people could eat outside during lunch without going out of sight.

"I wish Jimmy wasn't on guard.." I whispered to no one as I huddled against the wall, "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what's wrong, I don't know why I have so many bottled up emotions. If anything I've been stupidly emotional. What am I missing?"

My head was resting on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs protectively. It was slightly chilly out so I was shivering.

"Maybe it's because you keep pushing back the tears when you start to get 'stupidly emotional'."

I turned my head to the right to see a girl with blonde hair leaning against the doorway. Her name was Maggie, I think.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but hover. It's not common for me to see someone out here at night," she gave a slight smile, "I'm Maggie."

So I was right. She was a scout now with Hal. Or she took the place of his girlfriend. Something like that. No one would probably ever replace Karen, but she was sure prettier than Karen. She had a gun hanging on her back but didn't seem to care about being armed. I didn't comprehend how you could be on watch and not hold a gun in your hands at all times.

" 'Stella," I nodded. Another shiver went through me and I tightened my grip around my legs.

"I know who you are. I think it's hard for someone not to," she laughed.

It made me smile a little though I don't know why.

"Can I join? My legs are killing me," she walked over and slid down the wall next to me, "Wanna talk about it?"

My stare probably talked for me, "About your problems. You aren't just talking to no one curled up in a ball for no reason."

Oh. I didn't know how to. I didn't know what to talk about because I didn't understand. But she had heard me say that. So what was that supposed to mean?

"I.." I tried to think of something to say when it all just came pouring out. The problems with my family. The trouble I feel I'm making. Ben. Jimmy. Mostly those two. My loneliness. Everything.

I probably sat there and cried for a good hour, her hugging me and responding to everything I'm saying with something good, or a way to help or understand why I feel that way. She was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"Mags, what're you doing? You're supposed to be-" a man looked between her and me and nodded, "We need you walking around again. Try to hurry it up a little?"

Then he walked away.

She let out a sigh, "I guess he's right. Here, let's take you back to your room."

She led me there and gave me another hug before going to leave.

A pause at the doorway made me snap back to reality again, "Should I get your brother? Or Ben?"

I bit my lip to try not to cry again and she nodded. A few minutes later Ben came rushing in. She smiled to me to say goodbye as she shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong 'Stella?" He crouched down in front of me and pushed my hair out of my face, "Oh why didn't you come find me?"

"I- I didn't wanna," I choked on my words, "I didn't wanna wake you."

He 'sh'ed me and sat next to me on the cold floor. I leaned into his arms instinctively and started to weep , once I was too cried out, he pushed the cots towards the wall and piled blankets on the floor for us to lay on.

I fell asleep with my head on his arm while his fingers brushed through my hair.

.

There wasn't much to do the next day so Ben and I helped Anne.

When Dai came in injured we tended to him with Anne's other helper. I hadn't ever tried to get to know her, she seemed like one of those people who were too nice. But we got along enough to fix him up. When we heard that Porter was dead and to not attack the base, many questions came to mind. But he passed out after telling Weaver this news.

I decided to spend the day helping Anne, trying to get my mind to focus on something again. Ben had to go tend to things I didn't ask about.

When I went to get lunch, we all got to sit together again and talk.

"Yah," Jimmy swallowed the rest of the bite, "He just locked him up. I tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen. I dunno what's gotten over him."

I shook my head. "Don't end up getting into trouble Jimmy. Those other guys are jerks, who knows what they'll do to you despite your age."

He laughed, along with the other boys.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want _another_ trouble maker who get's in over their head," Hal looked like he was trying to hold back a fit of laughter himself.

I didn't think it was that funny, but then again I was tired of all the messes I was making.

"Well, he tells me it all the time so I'm allowed to tell him."

.

I was sitting in the infirmary sorting medication when it happened. Mr. Mason and Hal came in warning Anne about the commander's actions. I guessed Hal got him out.

"Is Jimmy okay?" I walked up next to Anne.

"He's fine, don't worry. He wandered off somewhere after they got me out," Mr. Mason gave me a reassuring smile that suddenly didn't seem so reassuring. Not too long after they hid, Commander Weaver came in with his new fan boy, some guy who's name I didn't remember. They swore up and down that Mr. Mason was in here and I was wishing I had a gun with me.

When we led them back into the room enough, Mr. Mason and Hal put guns on them. It became a stand off then, everyone having a gun in someone else's face.

Mr. Mason went on to explain things with Weaver. I wasn't paying attention though because I really just wanted out of here. The fan boy wouldn't let me leave though.

I didn't notice when Pope had appeared, because Jimmy was walking in behind Weaver. He tried to speak but the fan boy pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move another step," he almost growled, "You're lucky I don't shoot-"

I didn't like the tone he was using.

So I fixed it.

I kneed him in a very unpleasant area.

Pope began to laugh as the man doubled over, his gun falling away from him as he did. I quickly picked it up and stepped back. He wasn't much of a man, but he was still bigger than me. So he could still hurt me.

"Seriously?" Hal sighed. I looked to him and shrugged before pointing the gun at the man, keeping him on the ground.

"Commander. I'm scared," Jimmy suddenly spoke up, "I don't understand why you're doing this."

He looked genuinely hurt. Then again he probably was. I even ached a little though it was more for worry than anything.

"I-" Commander couldn't find words. He let out a breath and seemed to relax before continuing, "I'm sorry."

Everyone's guns lowered as Weaver came to his senses. Pope didn't like it though and claimed he didn't defuse the bombs.

_Bombs? _Why was there more than one?

"I figured you'd do something of the sort, so I took some erm, important pieces while we were talking," Mr. Mason had an almost smirk on his face. I guess he liked showing the fugitive up.

We eventually ended up in the gym with Weaver apologizing to everyone. Then he asked for people as volunteers as he explained the real situation.

"We were told to stand down. But I believe we can still fight. But we need people to be in on this," it was obvious the commander didn't like admitting his wrongs, "I know we can still fight. We're a strong unit, and we've got a heck-of-a lot of good men and women here."

I watched as people lined up to join him.

So many people still let Weaver lead him after what he did.

Maybe not everyone was so bad after all.

.

"You know your dad won't let you go," I was helping Hal gather supplies, "He'll freak out."

"I know. But hopefully he won't find out until I say goodbye."

We always seemed to do the exact opposite of what we were supposed to do. I liked that Hal was so fearless though. He did what he believed he had to do. I tried to follow in his footsteps with that as best as I could though I was far from fearless.

I was right, when Mr. Mason noticed Hal with the others he freaked out. I stepped away to give them some time to talk and went to get Matt. He was telling off Pope. Poor guy, everyone seemed to be on his case today.

"C'mon Matt, we gotta say goodbye to your big brother," I laughed as I grabbed his hand.

"Hey kid," Pope stopped us as we started to walk away, "Listen to your dad. Then you won't end up like me."

I nodded to him as he looked in my direction and gave him a slight smile. He returned it, but he didn't seem very comfortable. It must be hard for him to admit he was a pain. Or maybe he just didn't want to be one anymore. I could relate.

"Don't die on me Hal, you've still gotta teach me how to play football," I hugged him tight.

"I won't. Don't get yourself killed either. God knows what you'll do."

I laughed a little as I let go and his family hugged him bye. Then I watched him go, leave to blow up an alien base with all these other people behind him.

Ben snuck up behind me when I was watching them leave and took my hand.

"We don't have to be with them to be in the fight. Remember that," He whispered into my hair before kissing my forehead.

I felt so much better by just that little moment.

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guess what? Only two to three more chapters for me to write. Legit, you'll see once you finish chapter 23.(: Gah, so close to the next season! I'm excited. :3 Anywho's, I ramble way too much in these things, xD Enjoy,(: **

I'd never, in my life, been as worried as I was when Rick told us.

Ben, Mr. Mason and I were talking to Uncle Scott about the transmitter. We were trying to find mech frequencies.

Ben was about to tell us something when it happened.  
>"They know we're here."<br>He was standing at the doorway, his face as blank as always.  
>I sighed and shook my head.<br>"Rick, no one ever understands what you say. You need to elaborate."  
>"The skitters - <em>them<em> - they know we're hiding out at the school."  
>"What?" Ben gave his full attention to the other boy now, "How do you know? Have they contacted you? Why didn't we find out about this sooner?"<br>"I just know. And they're coming. Soon."  
>With that, he left. I just stared blankly trying to understand what just happened.<br>"We have to get the civilians to safety," Mr. Mason quickly went to action.  
>I stayed behind along with Ben, Mr. Mason, and a few other's. Matt was sent away. It hurt me to see Mr. Mason sending away another son. This must be so hard for him.<br>"You two aren't going out there. You aren't allowed to fight," Mr. Mason swore up and down Ben and I weren't to be on the front line. No one had seen Jimmy, but I was given the message to carry on to him as well. It didn't really happen like that though. It seems like nothing ever happens the way it's supposed to.  
>Uncle Scott had found the right frequency but wouldn't tell me how he found it. I saw Ben get fidgety when I questioned further so I figured he was hiding something. I didn't have time to think about it though because I was too busy searching for my little brother.<br>Where the heck has he gone?  
>I couldn't stop worrying. I couldn't lose him.<br>I couldn't even find him to send him away the day before. It was like he left.  
>He better not have left.<br>I would slap him if he did. He can't leave me.  
>God I'm selfish.<p>

.

It was horrifying when it happened.  
>Everyone was running around trying to get in position. I met Ben in the room with the radio and Uncle Scott. Apparently they hadn't been planning on me joining them.<br>"You need to get to safety," Ben kept trying to push me out the door.  
>"I need to be with you. I need to be doing something, so shuddup," I huffed and looked out the window. I could see the very top of the mechs a few streets away. When I saw the first one, I spotted Jimmy.<br>He was sitting next to Maggie outside behind the barricade.  
>He had a gun. He was fighting.<br>I can't believe he didn't tell me.  
>"We have to start the frequency now Ben. She'll just have to know."<br>"Know what?" I turned around to give Uncle Scott a confused glance.  
>Ben let out a sigh and went to squeeze my hand before nodding to Scott.<br>He turned it on and when they found the frequency Ben started flinching and putting his hands over his ears.  
>He tried to stay quiet as he muffled a few painful groans. I looked to the Mechs and saw them become startled and confused. But it wasn't doing much. They slowed and seemed cautious but they didn't back down.<br>People behind the barricade opened fire and the mechs began doing the same.  
>I might lose Jimmy.<br>No.  
>I'm not losing Jimmy.<br>"Is there any way to make it louder?" I raised my voice so Uncle Scott could hear.  
>"We'd need a bigger antenna," he shook his head.<br>"The flag pole! The flag pole would be perfect," Ben interrupted.  
>"But it'll hurt you!" I refused, but he shook his head this time.<br>"You have to. It's either hurt me or kill everyone. We have to."  
>He went to grab the wires Uncle Scott had hooked up to the radio but I took them first.<br>"You're not putting yourself right in front of that thing. You'll get severely injured. I'm not letting that happen."  
>I kissed his cheek before jumping out the window of the classroom, wires in hand.<br>My feet couldn't move fast enough.  
>I swore up and down it wouldn't work.<br>But as I cleared the space between myself and the pole, I began to feel better about the idea.  
>Then, it happened.<br>I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced over, hoping they hadn't brought skitter reinforcements. But it was Rick.  
>Rick was running at the mech closest to the barricade waving his arms. It seemed like he was trying to get their attention.<br>I knew what it was about already. He was _still_ trying to get back with them.  
>Then I heard it.<br>The mech gun started to spin. It was firing up to shoot him.  
><em>Don't save him. Don't save him. Estella Bolard you better not save him.<br>_I clenched my eyes and sighed. I just had to be the hero.  
>I was at the flagpole a few seconds later and quickly hooked up the wires. The other mechs began to retreat, but not the one ready to fire at Rick.<br>My chest rose as I took a deep breath and ran at him full force. I slammed into the side of his body what seemed like two seconds later. He stumbled a few feet away and fell back. But I only got a few steps away.  
>I saw the blue flash to my left and closed my eyes.<p>

_Everyone kept saying if I kept up this act it'd get me killed.._

The ground shook and heat surrounded me. It felt like I was floating - no wait, flying. That's the only word I could find to describe it. Parts of my body began to burn. The only thing I heard was a slight hum in my ear. I didn't know anything, remember anything. All I knew was this bright empty space, the hum, and the heat.  
>The heat didn't stay though. It was replaced by a sharp pain throughout my body.<br>Then.. There was nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**I promise there is no rambling this time, I just wanted to put a writer's note. It will be changing from 3rd person to 1st, you'll understand why when you read. I think I did okay with the 3rd person, but if not I'm sorry. xD Oh, and another note. There's talk of them removing her shirt and pants (only that though, and no description of her body is given besides scars). I promise there's nothing even close to explicit.**

People watched in both awe and confusion as they saw the little girl run at Rick. No one understood why she was doing it.  
>The first to notice was Tom. He breathed an 'oh no' under his breath just in time to see her slam into Rick. He was pushed back and fell to the ground. But everyone was watching her.<br>The lazer hit just about two feet away from her, apparently they had been upgrading the guns since they last fought them. The mech fell to the ground defeated after it.  
>Jimmy, Ben, and others that knew her watched the fire and debris from the gun shot swallow her. She flew, mixed in with everything else, from the street to the flagpole.<br>Then, they watched her hit the ground. A slight cracking sound echoed through the air.  
>Jimmy was the first to meet her.<br>The second she fell he was jumping over the barricade and running towards his sister. Ben climbed through the school window not too far away and ran to meet Jimmy at her side.  
>Both boys didn't know how to react for a few moments. Then Jimmy reached two fingers to her neck and prayed for a pulse.<br>His face didn't even begin to show the amount of worry he held after he couldn't find one.  
>Then he leaned his head to her chest and tried to listen for a heart beat. There was nothing for a good few seconds. He was about to pull away when he heard it. It was very slow and very weak, but it was there.<br>"She has a heartbeat," her brother mumbled, but it was barely audible.  
>"What?" Ben leaned in to hear him.<br>"She has a heartbeat," Jimmy repeated a little louder.  
>Both boys sat up.<br>"There's a heartbeat!" Her brother yelled towards the crowd that stood silently a few yards away.

.

Jeremy had walked through the front doors of the school. He wanted to know what was going on after he felt the ground vibrate a little. The noise just added to his curiosity.  
>He saw Jimmy and Ben leaning over 'Stella like they were trying to see if she was alive. Then he saw a fighter walking Rick back into the school, covered in bruises, burns, and a bit of blood.<br>"What'd you do to her!" He lifted the boy by the collar and slammed him into the brick behind him.  
>"N-nothing! She saved me. I didn't do it," Rick was quiet and shaky. He couldn't believe they were going to kill him. He couldn't believe she saved him. He actually felt a little bad.<br>Jeremy heard them yell that they found a heart beat and put the boy down. Then ran to the barricade and helped the few that had started doing something make an opening for them to carry her through.

.

"We gotta get this jacket and shirt off of her," Jimmy sat his sister up and started taking her jacket off, "They're only rubbing against the skin. It's probably making the pain from the burns worse.. If she can feel them."  
>Ben nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, replacing her's once Jimmy had it off.<br>Then Jimmy lifted her into his arms and started carrying her towards the others. Ben grabbed the dog tags Jimmy had taken off of her and followed behind him.  
>Jeremy met them at the entrance and followed them to the infirmary. Tom was running around with Anne trying to gather cold water in some bowls.<br>"Grab the rags and bandages. I hope all of you that followed are ready for a long night," the doctor gave them a look that was supposed to seem hopeful, but didn't do much for the mood.  
>"I also hope you boys don't mind the fact that her shirt and pants can't be on her," she had a slight smile after that statement. Like she was joking around.<br>Ben didn't like the idea at all. He knew about Jeremy's feelings for her. It made him angry just thinking about it.  
>When Tom, Anne, Jimmy, and Dai were helping get her undressed Ben pulled Jeremy back a little.<br>"Listen, I'm not going to be a jerk about this and I hope you aren't either. I'm honestly here to help her. But I want you to remember who she's with."  
>Jeremy sighed and seemed to almost smile, "You're seriously jealous that I get to see her if she's not really exposed?"<br>Ben shook his head, "No. I'm only playing nice with you for her sake. You're a good friend to her despite everything. But she's passed out on that table so I don't have to play nice."  
>With that, he walked back next to Jimmy. Jeremy followed a few seconds later.<br>"We're going to need to wash the burns - in a sense," Anne explained as she set bowls around 'Stella's body, "Pat slowly and lightly. Don't wet the rags too much. I don't want there to be any reason for her body to react. I honestly don't know what it would do to her heart."  
>Jimmy finished tying her hair up above her head and laid her back down. He sighed as he looked at her face, he didn't like his sister laying here like this.<br>Estella's body was covered in a mix of first degree and second degree burns. Her face had a second degree one going down the side of her left cheek. Her arms were spotted with burns as well. Her stomach and chest had about three big ones, and her legs had some. Her right wrist was broken and they had to relocate one of her arms before they started patting the burns down.  
>They mostly worked in silence. Every once in a while someone would ask for colder water from another since no one wanted to walk away to get a new bowl full.<br>Everyone around that table, along with a good portion of the 2nd Mass, didn't know how to respond to this. A 17 year old girl running straight into a lazer to save someone that only wanted to betray them. Should they be angry? Or proud? Or guilty that they wouldn't ever give their own life to save a boy like that? He was only around her age. He didn't deserve to die. Not really.  
>The others were angry that she saved a spiked kid. But they all knew that they were outnumbered so no one spoke of their feelings.<p>

.

I saw only white when I started coming back. Then the humming sound again. Where was I? I wasn't dead. This isn't as comforting as it should be.  
><em>Help!<em>  
>I yelled it over and over, but I didn't. It was like I was thinking it, not actually saying it.<br>I didn't want to be here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Woo! Flashbacks. **

It was dark and hot out. A few cars around us were on fire and a mech stood before us. The other one had been taken out along with the other skitters.  
>"Mom! We have to keep going!" I yelled to my from behind the car I was leaning against. She had brown hair, with beautiful blue-grey eyes. She was only four inches taller than me and weighted little like I did. Her hair was pulled back but wavy none the less.<br>Dad was sitting next to her. He had blonde hair like me, but Jimmy had his eye color, hands down. His hair was always short though. He never felt comfortable wearing it long like Jimmy does. He was a good three inches from six feet tall and was actually in pretty good shape. They always looked so odd together. I always wanted to have a relationship like they did though, more than anything.  
>"Where's your brother?" she replied to me. I looked around. I kept saying he shouldn't come out with us, but no one ever listened.<br>He was hiding behind what looked like the trailer of a moving van. I pointed towards him and dad nodded. I got my sneaking and speed from him. He moved before a lazer even got close to him. Mom followed behind, using strategy to keep herself going. She moved just before it fired so it gave her an open time frame to move when it was recharging.  
>They were over to him in no time. I hid behind a car closer to them so I could take my brother and give our parents time to follow up behind us. He was too scared to even move.<br>I glanced around behind us. The rest of our team ran off like the cowards they are and left us here to fend for ourselves. I couldn't believe this. Just because our parents were good doesn't mean it was okay to run.  
>I looked back just in time to help Jimmy over. Our parents signaled us to go ahead and we started to head for the other direction. When we hid behind the side of a building we glanced back.<br>But we didn't like what we saw.  
>The mech had caught on to mom's movements and shot at the car next to her, killing her when she tried to run that way. She didn't even have time to scream.<br>Dad froze, and the mech killed him right next to her.  
>I don't even think there was much left to him after a hit like that.<br>Jimmy yelled and tried to run after them but I grabbed him and pulled him back.  
>"There's nothing left to save. Jimmy there's nothing left to go back to.." I kept trying to calm him down but he wouldn't. I was able to get him to walk back to the camp but he collapsed not too long after we started heading there, I think due to shock, straight into me. I fell back trying to hold his weight and had a shard of what used to be a tv screen drag itself up my side about four inches before I was able to flinch away. The cut was deep and stung so bad, but I had to ignore it.<br>I ripped off a piece of the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my waist in an attempt to keep pressure on it before lifting one of Jimmy's arms around my neck and pulling him forward. I couldn't leave him behind. Not after losing our parents.  
>I wasn't allowed to cry. I wasn't allowed to let it get to me. I had to get him safe before I can help myself. Before I can be human - feel pain and emotions. All I needed to focus on was putting one step in front of the other.<br>It was morning by the time I reached the alley way the camp's entrance was at. I was still pretty far away from it though. I cleared about a fourth of the walk before falling to my knees. I took a deep breath and lifted myself up, trying to walk again. I was only able to take a few steps before falling to the ground. I kept pushing it until I could only lay there, starting to cry, looking at Jimmy next to me.  
>"Hey! 'Stella! Hang in there!" It was Hal's voice. He was running towards us with one of the other watchmen.<br>"Hal.. You have no idea how thankful I am for you to be on watch," I mumbled with a slight smile.  
>He laughed and pulled me to my feet, but I began to feel lightheaded and everything became a blur after that.<p>

.

They were starting to bandage up part of her now. They tried to do the wraps first because the actual bandages would take longer.  
>Jimmy was patting down a burn on her stomach when he glanced to the scar. It was a lighter color than her skin, and stuck out slightly. He ran his finger over it and smiled a little.<br>"She never told me how she got that scar," Jeremy looked at Jimmy's hand.  
>"She got it saving me. Most of the scars she has are from trying to be a hero. She's been successful with almost every attempt at saving someone."<br>"Almost?"  
>Jimmy's face fell. So did Tom's, Ben's, and Anne's. Jeremy knew that meant something bad.<p>

.

I woke up in a tent - like room. There was a slight rain outside. Jimmy had his head on his arms, leaning onto the table I was put on. On the other side of me was Ben, but it almost seemed like he fell asleep holding my hand.  
>No dummy, like that'd ever happen.<br>When I stirred a little Anne looked over.  
>"Hey, you're awake," she whispered. I felt a sharp pain in my side and winced.<br>"Don't try to do too much. I don't have anything here to help an infection if you have one. You'll have to watch that very closely, got it?"  
>I nodded, sighing as I sat up slowly."How bad is it?"<br>"Not too bad. I'm pretty sure if you went on any longer though you would've bled out. It's amazing you were able to drag your brother with you with that wound. How far did you last?"  
>"Uhm, I think he fell in the alley by that donut shop with the creepy donut thing painted on the window. Or the coffee shop next to it."<br>Anne seemed surprised, "How were you able to drag him here with that wound then?"  
>I sighed, "I had a lot of things fueling me."<br>Hal came in to check on me about a half an hour later. It was still too early for the boys to be up, and we were all quiet so we could let them sleep.  
>Hal sat on the table next to mine and seemed to ponder on something.<br>"What is it Hal?" I almost sounded irritated, but he knew the voice was meant in a joking way.  
>"Where's your parents?" he paused, "It's just - Jimmy wouldn't tell us anything. And the other guys from your squad swore up and down you guys were dead."<br>My hands curled into fists and I tried not to get angry, "They left us for dead. We had a run in with some mechs patrolling main street and they ran as soon as they saw them. We took down one of them then.."  
>I looked down, "They're smart. We've been underestimating them. They're learning Hal."<br>He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry.."  
>With that, he left. Anne hugged me and kissed my forehead.<br>"How will I tell Brook?" I didn't know where to begin.  
>The doctor seemed to think, but shrugged.<br>"It's honestly something you have to figure out on your own."  
>I leaned back down and rubbed the cloth taped over my wound.<br>My first battle scar. Yay.  
>I didn't like the idea that I was going to have scars. It honestly bugged me. I hadn't come to terms with the life I have to live now though. I honestly didn't think I ever would.<br>Jimmy and Ben woke up a little later. Both were glad I was feeling okay. Jimmy and I told Ben once they were done bugging me, and he hugged me for a long moment.  
>"I'm sorry 'Stella," he whispered, "I wish I could help more."<br>I hugged him back. It was so comforting in his arms.  
>If only..<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

We waited about a week before we told her, since that was when I was allowed to be released from lockdown with Anne.  
>Jimmy and I talked over how we would tell Brook then headed over to where we normally slept. She was sitting with the stuffed dragon I had gotten her for her last birthday, coloring in an old coloring book mom found for her. She looked just like mom..<br>"Sissy! You're okay!" She jumped up and hugged me, "They wouldn't let me see you. I was scared."  
>I laughed and kissed the top of her head.<br>"I'm okay."  
>"Sissy, where's mommy and daddy?"<br>I looked to Jimmy.  
>"We have to talk to you Brook."<br>We sat her down and told her a more clean version of the story - mom and dad were killed saving everyone else. She cried for a long time. Then she disappeared. No one could find her the rest of the day.  
>"She's gotta be somewhere Ben. I can't just let her wonder around while she feels like this. She's far too young. She can't handle that much emotional pain."<br>Ben tried to calm me, "She's got your blood running through her veins too ya know. She'll handle it."  
>But she didn't.<br>Jimmy had found her just as everyone was going to bed. She had climbed up a fire escape and was sitting on a roof, just starring into nothing.  
>"Brook.. We need to go," I tried to get her to come back down with me.<br>She wouldn't respond. I eventually gave up and just picked her up and started dragging her down the stairs.  
>She screamed and punched and kicked until I almost dropped her. I had no choice but to put her down.<br>"You let mommy and daddy die!" her face was covered in tears I hadn't noticed before, "They're gone because of you!"  
>I didn't know how to react to that statement. I was literally stunned by what my little sister had said to me.<br>"No Brook-" I tried to step towards her.  
>"Don't touch me!" She shoved me back and I fell into a window and I broke it, falling through into the dark room. I slammed into a glass table that was put in front of the window, making it all the worse. I fell to the floor on my back, shards of the broken glass going into my skin as I did so. I stung all over. There wasn't anything I could do but sit there, confused and hurt.<br>Jimmy was at me in a second, picking me up and carrying me down the fire escape. Once Anne and someone she was working with got all the glass out of my back, and explained to me there were some big pieces that would most likely leave more scars, she bandaged me up again and let me sleep.

.

They had her on her side to begin to clean and bandage up the wounds on her back. No one seemed surprised that there were more discolored lines spread aimlessly over her skin.  
>"What the-"<br>"Our sister pushed her through a window and she fell into a glass table."  
>"Sister?"<br>Jimmy looked up to Jeremy, "You don't know about her?"  
>Jeremy shook his head.<br>"Once upon a time they had a little sister named Brook. She died shortly after their parents did," Dai interrupted. He had seen how Jimmy began to stop what he was doing. He didn't want to make it any worse on him.  
>"She blames herself," the brother added, "for all of it. She blamed herself for everything. Even Ben getting taken. She's never let go of the grudges against herself. I think that's why she always has to be the hero.."<br>They stayed quiet after that.

.

They found Brook dead the next day in her tent. Anne told Jimmy and I that she passed away in her sleep, probably due to the shock and pressure her heart had. Since our grandfather on dad's side and most of mom's sisters had heart problems, it was a perfectly believable explanation.  
>" 'Stella.." she tried to get me to respond but I couldn't. I just sat on the edge of the table, hands in my lap, starring at the ground. No one could get me to do anything willingly the next few weeks. Then when Ben was taken I completely crashed.<br>I was seeing Mom, Dad, and Brook. I was hearing Ben yelling for help. I was constantly in another world when I tried to walk somewhere. The nightmares began to get worse and the insomnia kicked in. The only time people heard my voice was when I had talked and screamed in my sleep. I didn't want the nightmares. I didn't want any of it. And not sleeping helped me stay in the real world and helped my anxieties lower a little. When it was time for us to move to another location, I was able to almost completely function. But I had begun to cut. Jimmy had made sure I was free of any of it once we left, he said if I didn't stop he'd start.  
>I couldn't take that.<br>Going back to our old house made it worse. I took a lot of our sister's and parent's stuff back with us. Along with much of Ben's. But, somehow it was also comforting being there. I swore that one day I'd go back. And I also swore to never break that promise.

.

When they were almost done, Jeremy noticed some of the cuts on her shoulder blades and around her arms on her back were almost patterned.  
>"She used to cut?"<br>Ben nodded, "She's done a lot of things you probably don't know about. And you should probably not bring any of this up with her either. No one outside of this room besides Weaver knows about any of the specifics of these stories. Most don't know of any of the scars. She wants to keep it that way."  
>"I'm surprised she doesn't have more. I guess some of them got tanned over and faded, or were burned," Jimmy sat down on the chair behind him and ran his hands through his hair, "She better not die on me."<br>Ben came to sit next to him as Anne and Tom finished the rest of her wounds.  
>"We'd like to keep your shirt for a while Ben, if you don't mind."<br>He looked to the doctor, "I don't. It's okay."  
>Dai left to make sure everything was doing okay outside this room. It had taken almost all night to do everything they did. They hadn't heard from anyone.<br>Jeremy starred at her. Her hair was let back down and waved around her, her bangs sweeping off her face. She had bandages over a good portion of her body.  
>Anne had said most of them should heal okay and many even fade.<br>Ben had put the dog tags back around her neck after Anne put the shirt back on her. Jeremy's hand went to them and he began to read them.  
>"She never told me what these were. You have some too."<br>Ben looked to him, "We made them a long time ago. Kinda like best friend necklaces. She was always into art and had the idea to make dog tags for each other so I didn't have to wear something 'lame'," He laughed a little, smiling at the memory, "I made fun of her the whole time we went shopping for the stuff. She swore up and down that it was going to be cool though. And it was. It was fun making them."  
>Jeremy let them go and sat down next to the two other boys.<br>"Who's the kid she saved?"  
>Ben leaned forward. The other boy couldn't help but eye the spikes coming out of his spine. A little bit of green surrounded them.<br>"Someone who was rescued with me. His dad died helping us escape from someone, Estella helped us too. That's how she ended up on that ship."  
>"So you guys got the harnesses off?"<br>He nodded, "It wasn't fun. And many people don't like us. But I'm back where I belong with my family and I got a second chance to do things right with her. That's really all I care about."


	23. Chapter 23

When I was going through Ben's stuff to get some things I thought he'd like, I stumbled upon a box hidden in the top of his closet. It was pushed all the way to the back.  
>It had a picture of us on it when we were little. When I opened it, there were more pictures and a few letters and presents. It was like he kept wanting to tell me that he liked me, or give me something beautiful as a present, but couldn't. I couldn't help but take the box and stuff it into one of the bags to put on one of the sleds we brought to carry everything.<br>I had my own stash kind of like that in the same bag. It was mostly drawings and poems, but there was one item I was going to give to him for his birthday. It was a signed copy of The Deathly Hollows I drove almost five hours to get. I had just known he would love it. But I never got the chance to give it to him.

_'Stella… you have to wake up. I really can't lose you. Not now. Jimmy can't either… god you need to wake up..'_

It was Ben's voice. But.. Where was he? Wake up? I looked around trying to find him. Then I heard his voice again.

_'Stella.. I love you.. You need to come back to us..'_

He sounded.. Worried. Tired. Almost depressed. But Ben was never depressed. He was one of the - if not the happiest person I knew.  
>"Ben..? Ben where are you?"<p>

.

Ben jumped up and scared Jimmy, Jeremy, and Anne when he almost fell back out of his chair. They were sleeping when it happened, but she talked to him.  
>"She just replied to me," he leaned forward and stroked the side of her face, "She talked to me."<br>"'Stella.. 'Stella if you can hear me you have to come back. You can't leave me, not like Brook did to us."

.

I heard Jimmy's voice. He sounded like he was crying. I wasn't leaving him? What was going on.

Then everything went white and the humming began again. When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. It took about a minute to see things more clearly. Ben, Jimmy, Jeremy, and Anne were leaning over me with some of the happiest looks on their faces.  
>"What's going on…" My voice sounded horrible. It kind of hurt to move my mouth too. My cheek burned. Then I started realizing that the numbing type of burning was covering a lot of my body.<br>"You were hurt, really bad. You're bandaged and we have your wrist wrapped because you broke it. Do you remember anything?" Anne shoved the boys away and began to shine that annoying pen in my eyes.  
>"I remember.. The mechs came. And, I was helping you get rid of them. I saved Rick.. Then nothing."<br>"You remember everything before that?"  
>I nodded, "Yah I think so. It feels like it."<br>Anne nodded and smiled, "Then you're probably okay. No concussion."  
>With that she walked away to help tend to Rick's burns.<br>Then Ben, Jimmy, and Jeremy were leaning over me again.  
>"I heard you two.." I mumbled. I closed my eyes again. They felt heavy.<br>"I know. You replied to me," Ben laughed a little. He was holding my wrapped hand, Jimmy holding the other.  
>Jimmy kissed my cheek, "So you listen to me when I tell you no more scouts but you still somehow find a way to get hurt," He shook his head, "I'm putting you in a bubble."<br>I opened my eyes again and looked at myself. I was covered in white cloth and surgical tape when needed. I was also wearing Ben's shirt.  
>"Why do I have your shirt on?" I looked to him confused, "Or do I not wanna know."<br>Ben smiled, "I put it on you when we had to take your other one off. It was messing with the burns on the skin around it."  
>I sighed, "I'm covered in burns aren't I.."<br>"Anne thinks that most of them will fade, or almost completely disappear," Jimmy answered.  
>I looked to Jeremy, "Where you here when they helped?"<br>He nodded.  
>"So you saw the others..?"<br>He answered with another nod, "I won't bring them up. And I won't tell."  
>I smiled to him, "Thank you. I'm glad you were here to help then."<br>Ben sighed and handed my hand to Jeremy, and he squeezed it slightly so he wouldn't hurt me, "I kinda thought you were gone.."  
>My eyes closed again, "I'm sorry. I tend to get into messes a lot.."<br>Jeremy laughed and hugged me a little.  
>"Since you're awake and you have two others here with you, you wouldn't mind me getting us some food right?"<br>I shook my head, "Go ahead. If Jimmy hasn't eaten any make sure to get him a lot. He's a pig, he's probably sick by now."  
>"Wow, you've been awake for ten minutes and you're both insulting me and acting like my mother, awesome," my brother leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. Once Jeremy left they acted more like themselves.<br>"We both were on the verge of a mental breakdown. When I saw it happen I just.."  
>I leaned over to grab Jimmy's hand again, "C'mere."<br>He leaned forward and I sat up slowly. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could, "I dreamt of them.."  
>He stopped breathing for a second, "Are you okay?"<br>I nodded, "I'm sorry I've not helped you the way I used to. I used to be so much closer to you.."  
>He shook his head and pulled away.<br>"Estella, you're lucky you're injured or I would hit you," his tone was serious, "you've done nothing but help me. You've tried your hardest to always come back to me. I know how much you love me. Maybe we don't talk as much as we used to, but a lot's changed since then. You're still my sister and I think if anything we've gotten closer."  
>I smiled and started to cry a little. Ben came over to hug me too.<br>"I miss them so much.."  
>Jimmy patted my back, "I know 'Stella, I do too."<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

When I awoke again, I was alone. After everything that had happened my first instinct was to panic.  
>Though I made sure I didn't let myself physically panic - I made sure not to move too quickly or let my breathing become faster - my head was racing a little.<p>

"Hello?" I questioned to no one as I slowly got out of bed. It hurt to move but I'd rather be anywhere but here. No one answered though.

I stepped through the dark hallways but there wasn't anyone in sight. It was rather creepy.

I decided going to my room was best. When I walked passed Ben and Hal's door though, someone was in their room.

I glanced in just in time for Hal to burst through the entry, frantic.

"Ben's gone after dad!" His breathing was heavy. In a matter of seconds I was dressed in short shorts and a tank top - the only things that didn't make me involuntarily scream from pain. I didn't have time for shoes.

We were heading out, guns in hands, when Jimmy stopped us.

"There's no way you're going!"  
>Hal ran ahead, leaving me to talk to my brother.<p>

"Jimmy.. Please. I can't lose him," I was panicking now, "You've gotta let me go."  
>He looked into my eyes for only a second, thinking, then nodded.<p>

"Okay. But I'm going too. C'mon, with any luck Hal hasn't left yet."  
>It surprised me, hearing him agree. I took his hand with my free, injured one and raced off after Hal.<p>

.

It was horrible to get so close to the scene. People were dead, fighters I knew included. It made me frustrated. I didn't want to see any of this. I knew some of the men and women. They were so defenseless.

"Ben!" Hal started yelling. I had already lost my voice.  
>Harnessed kids started littering the ground as well, here and there some shot to death instead of dying from the attempts to get the harness off.<br>I was pretty sure we had done it.

Jimmy joined in with the yelling. We weren't trying to be discrete. It didn't matter right now.

Gun shots broke the silence as we caught our breath.  
>I moved first. My feet hurt from running across the gravel and glass. My body was disagreeing with the movement.<br>I really wasn't ready to be doing this.

.

We found Ben with Mr. Mason and Weaver shooting at a crowd of aliens further down a street.  
>"Ben get outta here!" Mr. Mason yelled. He wasn't very happy.<br>"Dad, I need to fight too!"

When we showed up next to them, everything got worse.

"Hal! Why're you here? I told you to stay behind," Mr. Mason saw us first.

" 'Stella, why the heck are you here? You're too injured for this!"  
>Ben seemed like a mix of different emotions.<p>

Both Hal and I shook our heads and Hal opened fire.

"I'm not leaving unless you do," I was sitting against the barricade they were hiding behind, "You should know that."

"Seriously?" He sat down next to me, reloading.  
>We began to argue. Hearing Jimmy yelp was the only thing that got us to stop.<br>A mech had been shooting at us already so I thought nothing of it. I figured he could handle himself.

Jimmy had been shot in the shoulder and side. He didn't move fast enough when it began to attack.

"Jimmy!" I was at his side then. I could tell he was scared.  
>"I have to get him out of here. Hal, Ben, please. I can't carry him," I was examining the wounds. They didn't seem too bad but they had to have hurt.<p>

Great, my need to be selfish got my little brother shot.

I could tell Ben wasn't happy. It actually surprised me, hurt me a little, to have him get mad at me. That had never happened.

"Get out of here! We'll be right behind you. It'll be okay," Mr. Mason and Weaver nodded to us. I hugged them before helping Jimmy up. Hal had Ben carry Jimmy away with me while he stayed back a little to keep watch.  
>My head started to spin. That was what happened before.<p>

Suddenly I couldn't move. Ben and Jimmy were already pretty far ahead of me so this made me even more behind.  
>" 'Stella? Hey, Estella, you okay?" Hal was behind me. Ben stopped moving when hearing the confusion in Hal's voice, both the boys looking behind to me.<br>I tried to talk but nothing came out. Jimmy was hurt, the two people I looked to as parents now fighting to make sure we got away, it was all too similar.

"We don't have time for this. We need to find a place to hide until they meet up with us," Hal picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

It didn't seem real, getting behind a car and watching the two capable boys move a dumpster so we were hiding in an almost completely enclosed area. I was sitting next to Jimmy almost shaking as I tried to talk myself out of the phase I was starting to get into. Jimmy needed me right now.  
>I couldn't get caught up in the past.<p>

"Hey, 'Stella, can you hear me?" Hal was crouched in front of me holding my face in his hands, "What's goin' on?"

Ben finished moving the dumpster and took Hal's spot. I watched as Hal went to tend to Jimmy's wounds.  
>" 'Stella," His eyes locked with mine, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just became frustrated."<br>I turned to look at Jimmy and gulped.  
>"Don't let this end like last time Ben," I whispered.<p>

I could tell it suddenly clicked for him.

Thank god he knew me so well.

He moved to sit next to me and pulled me into his arms, "I promise."  
>I looked up to him, moving so I was completely in his arms. We just stared at each other for a minute before I did something I didn't think I was brave enough to do.<br>I leaned in and kissed him. It was sudden and impulsive. But it was.. Comforting. Something I didn't think I could feel from a teenage relationship.

When I pulled away I leaned my forehead against his.

"We haven't had the time to explore.. Us," my voice was only loud enough for him to hear.  
>"I know," he replied before putting his hand on my cheek and pulling me into another kiss. It was quick but romantic this time.<br>"Well aren't I lucky."  
>I knew that voice. It made me pull apart from Ben and get to my feet, gun in hand.<br>It was the girl that took me to the ship. Her face was almost completely covered. She was looking so much more like a skitter now. And she was standing only a few feet away from us.


	25. Chapter 25Ending

**Last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who actually read the series, and the people who have/will review. :3 First story I actually finished! Falling Skies comes back on June 17th here, and the season one set comes out June 5. So close!3 **

**I hope the last few chapters were good. I don't wanna disappoint the people reading.  
>Anywho - rambling. Enjoy.(: <strong>

"Where's your friends?" I walked out of the hiding spot and towards her.  
>"I came alone." A smile played across her lips.<br>"Alone?"

"I didn't want to scare you off. Or kill you."  
>"And why's that? I thought you wanted us all dead," I took another few steps closer.<p>

" 'Stella! What're you doing?" Hal was the one to ask, but I knew the other boys were thinking it too.  
>The girl's smile grew, "You and Ben would be a great addition to our.. Collection. The other two boys would be valuable as well. We'd find some use for them."<br>I cleared the rest of the space between us.  
>"Estella!" Jimmy's voice this time.<br>I looked into her eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"Is the girl you invaded still in there?"  
>Her smile fell a little, "On with that again? You should know the answer by now Estella."<br>"Good. Just making sure."  
>With those words I lifted my double barrel shot gun to her forehead and shot.<br>I could see the fear cloud her eyes before falling to the ground.

I walked closer and put the gun in her mouth to put a bullet in the top of her throat. Just in case.

.

I stumbled backwards and let the gun slip from my grip. My knees gave away and I fell to the road as a wave a guilt over came me. That was my first human kill.

I'm 17 and I just killed a helpless little girl.

I killed a human, conscious girl.

Then the numbing started.


End file.
